Intoxicated to the Soul
by midnightquiver
Summary: It's not like any of them were given the choice.If they were it wouldn't be so complicated and everyone wouldn't be so frustrated.One being with the intention of tearing soulmates apart finds them and they can't tear away from the connections.What now?
1. Chains Are Broken

**You will not find Bonnie and Damon here**

**You will not find Stefan and Elena here.**

**If those are couples you seek then turn away.**

**This is indeed where you will find Stefan and Bonnie.**

**If this is the couple you seek then please come in…**

_Some people don't get the choice in who they love, they get shoved together as soulmates and it doesn't matter who they are in love with or what they want. It's not like you were told who you were going to spend the rest of your life with._

She walked into the boarding house no longer needing an invitation now that she came here regularly. It was like her second home if anything and she didn't have to pretend that she was…different.

"Hello little witch." Damon said casually as she walked into the den

She smirked as she saw him sitting there drinking. She was sure he was a little drunk being she could smell his breath from where she was standing.

"Damon." She said

"What brings you here?"

"Elena called me." she answered as she took a seat on the couch opposite him

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out to read the text as Elena and Stefan made their entrance. It was Meredith. She'd texted her often since she went to join Alaric in Turkey. Everyone encouraged her to do it and she finally listened.

Bonnie ignored Damon's words about her private life being in her phone as she heard Elena start to talk.

"Have you been getting any weird feelings?" Elena asked

"Yes, what are your feelings." Damon slurred

"Damon shut up! We get it. It don't like being human but to be honest I don't like hearing you bitch. So if you don't shut up I will shut you up." Bonnie hissed

Stefan's eyebrows rose as tension grew between the two.

"Does shut go up?" Damon said

She glared at him.

"Was that your best comeback? Really?" she said sarcastically

Damon just shrugged and finished his drink. Shaking her head she looked back at Elena to answer her question.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Any weird vibes I guess?"

"Not really. I've kind of been cooling it for a while. You know trying to stay sane and all." Bonnie answered

Stefan's brow furrowed a little as he was deep in thought.

"Why?"Bonnie asked curiously

Stefan opened his mouth to say something but Damon cut in.

"Because those two being them they attract more big bads to Fell's Church and you being the witch you are should've known with that whole intuition thing." Damon said

Bonnie stood and sighed. She started pacing back and forth thinking. She was sure to burn a hole into the floor. After a few minutes she looked back at them.

"I can try to find out what it is and find it." she suggested

"Really? You can do that? I thought you just did trancing and stuff." Elena said

"When you study you learn more. I just haven't really practiced what I've studied." Bonnie explained

"Is it a good idea? I knew your grandmother and-" Stefan said

"Relax; I've been preserving power so I should be fine." Bonnie cut in

"Well, this should be enjoyable to watch." Damon said

"I'll need five black candles." She said ignoring Damon's comment

"Black…"

"I'm not playing with light magic here. you want me to delve out and search for something that can attack us."

Elena just nodded and headed upstairs. Bonnie turned to Damon.

"You have to leave. I won't be able to concentrate with your drunken gibber gabber." She told Damon

He just shrugged.

"Just don't kill yourself alright? I like having someone to tease." He said as he left

"You'll have to keep Elena away too." she told Stefan "I can handle being around you being you're…well you're dead but she has all that mystical power in her and I would be drawn to it and not find what you want me too." she explained

"Alright. I'll leave her to tend to Damon then."

"Oh yes that is a brilliant idea." She said sarcastically

He just smirked.

"I know but it's all I've got. I'd send her to Matt's if he were here." Stefan said

As if on cue Elena came downstairs with candles in hand.

"Here." she said as she handed them too her

Taking the candles Bonnie set them on the couch then moved the coffee table out of the middle of the room. She set the candles up in a pentagram around her as she stood in the center.

"It's going to be like astral projection sort of. You know like leaving my body and what not." Bonnie said "What time is it?"

"Five forty six." Elena said

"Okay I have fifteen minutes. The spell has to be said on an in between like midnight or-"

"Day or night." Stefan said

"Exactly. The sun sets in fifteen minutes so I'm going to go get something to eat to keep up energy."

With that she walked off into the kitchen with her heart pounding hard in her chest. if this worked it was going to take one heck of a toll on her. She knew what magic could do she'd seen and experienced it violent nature and danger. If you didn't honor it, it would destroy you.

After she ate she went upstairs to the attic with what was left of the glass of water she had. No one noticed her absence…or so she thought. Stefan saw and left Elena to herself with Damon. He made sure to be quiet as he watched her make and altar in the center of the room. She made a pentagram in the center of the room.

"I give my respects." She said quietly

She poured the water on one tip of the star.

"With water."

She moved to the next star and kept her concentration. She saw a dead flower pot amongst the junk and grabbed it only to pour the dirt on that point.

"With earth."

She moved on. This part she only stared at the point and soon that star starting smoking until a flame resided there.

"With fire."

She let it burn there as she walked to the fourth point. This time she held her hand out above it and watched as dust started to rise like a small tornado.

"With air."

As she walked to the fifth point Stefan saw a knife appear in her hand. Was she so well knowledged? How did none of them know let alone ask? She pressed the blade to her palm and instantly the tangy sweet smell of witch's blood filled his nostrils. Was her blood so naturally seductive drawing him in? He wanted just a taste. He could see it clear as day.

Him walking up to her and her offering him her neck only for him and no one else to touch, letting him grab the back of her neck only to sink his teeth into her veins letting him take it into his own body if only it were needed to survive. He wouldn't though and therefore didn't. It didn't stop the want, the craving to have it though. The young woman he'd known to be cheery and bouncy was growing up. She was changing in several ways. He couldn't have been the only one to notice could he?

Stefan watched the blood drip down and hit the wooden floor. He gulped and kept himself in check.

"With life." She finally said as she walked to the center of the altar she had made "I give my respects to all living things and ask for a blessing."

For several moments she just stood there with her eyes closed as if in prayer. Then each of the things that she put on the points of the stars started to rise from the floor in swirls. They moved around her and yet she remained calm. Was what was happening a good thing?

Then as they moved faster around her they went higher. Suddenly it all shot into her chest going into her body and she stumbled backwards a little. She breathed heavily as she leaned over with her hands on her knees trying to recover from vertigo.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked cutting the silence

Her head jerked up to look at his concerned look.

"I'm fine." She said

She brushed past him wanting to avoid any questions he might ask. Stefan was a good friend and all but she wasn't always happy about his pondering. Bonnie had quickly become accustomed to privacy and secrets after Meredith left. Friends had gone in one way or another here in this town and she came to terms that she couldn't make them stay. She couldn't force them to stay and help her keep the town casualties down so half the time she went on her own and did what she could only guess as her own slaying leaving the remainder of her friends to try to live normal lives. Why did they think Shinichi never came back anyway?

Sure she'd gotten rid of him. She wasn't alone in the effort either. The werewolf she had locked up for six months only known as Tyler Smallwood previous to the fight with Shinichi had helped a lot. She had told him that she'd help him since he was the one who had enough nerve to come crawling back to Fell's Church which only led to being locked up. He wasn't much happy about it but after a month or two he realized it was about control not just of his extra strength and speed but of everything else.

Anyhow that fight with Shinichi put her into a coma for a few weeks. Tyler was smart enough to say that she got hit by a car to the doctors. When she'd awoken and went home like everything was fine and found Tyler already in the basement chained up ready for the full moon.

She had a double life basically and kept Elena out of it. She didn't deserve that life. She'd been through enough and that decision was final.

As Bonnie walked into the foyer Stefan stopped her and grabbed her hand. There was no cut there anymore. He looked at her skeptically. She looked at him confused. She had definitely changed and he was going to find out what was going on.

"So are we doing this?" Elena aside as she walked in

"Yes it's almost time, but Elena you're going to have to go upstairs so that I'm not attracted to the power you conceal. It won't matter if you try to hide it either so don't try to argue." Bonnie replied

Elena just nodded and went upstairs. Once Elena was out of view Bonnie walked back into the living room where she had set up the candles. Standing in the center of them. She turned and looked out the window as the sun fully rested behind the horizon.

"I'll only have five minutes so I'll try to hurry." She said

Stefan nodded as he sat on the arm of the couch.

Bonnie muttered something to herself that sounded like Latin. Seconds went by and nothing happened. She started to feel a pull then started swaying back and forth dizzily till finally she fell.

Stefan caught her before she hit the floor and sat down with her still in his arms.

Though he couldn't see her she could see him. There was nothing different about him. It must've been the fact that he was dead, she thought to herself. She looked at him as he just sat there and held her there. Not thinking much of it she turned and walked through the wall. She stood there and looked up and down the empty roads. She could sense power and just let herself float to it. It felt so strong and made her whole being pulse. For a minute she stopped when she felt something else and started walking in the opposite direction.

After a few steps she stopped. Why was she here? She was beginning to forget now. Then she remembered, she needed to find the being of power. She turned and started running following a trail that was getting clearer as she seemed to get closer. The trail was a deep blue color, almost black. She was running down on time yet she seemed to be fast, real fast.

As she ran around the next block she froze. There was a little girl standing there looking at her. The trail ended right here with her and Bonnie didn't understand.

"What are you doing here hun? It's dangerous for a little girl to be out here at dark." Bonnie said

The little girl's blonde curls bounced as she giggled.

"Oh I wouldn't be worried about me. I can take care of myself." She said "You should be more worried about your boyfriend. It seems to thinks he's the threat."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked confused

"You haven't seen it yet? For a witch you aren't scary at all." The little girl said "The bad man is here. He's scary. He plays with people till they just give up and die."

"What does he look like?" Bonnie asked her

"You should be really careful."

Bonnie went to ask another question but felt the sudden pull. The little girl was getting farther away.

"Wait!" Bonnie yelled

"He's the one with the watchful eyes!" the little girl called

Bonnie shot up struggling for breath.

"Bonnie are you alright?"

She looked back at Stefan. Was he sitting there this whole time?

"Yeah. I didn't find anything though." she lied "It just must've been Elena catching onto herself."

"You sure?"

"Would I lie to you?" she countered

Stefan narrowed his eyes at her. She knew that he was one of the few people who was good at seeing through her but she was getting better at hiding things. She just shrugged off his looks and stood. She felt a little dizzy as she did. Stefan grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Thanks." She said with her usual bright smile

She looked away quickly though as she heard Elena and Damon coming downstairs.

"Bon-" Elena started

"Nope." Bonnie answered before giving her the chance to talk "the only thing I was seeing and being drawn to was you. I think you're getting paranoid."

Elena smile light heartedly at the joke.

"Well if you're sure-"

"I am very sure." Bonnie answered

The only one in the room who wasn't was Stefan.

"I am extremely tired from that little trip so I'm going to head home." Bonnie said stifling a yawn

"I'll walk you home." Stefan said beating Damon to the punch

Damon made a face at his younger brother. He didn't get why Stefan would want to walk her home. To be honest he didn't like the fact that he was walking her home.

"It's fine I don't-"

"You're right it is fine." Elena cut in this time

She turned to Stefan and kissed him.

"Just be safe." She said

"Of course." He said with a gentle smile

By the time Stefan had caught up to Bonnie she was already making her way down the dark sidewalk.

"You could've waited." He told her

"No I couldn't actually. There's a guy at home who's probably eaten all the food in the house." Bonnie said thinking about a vegetating Tyler on the couch

"You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell Elena about it?" Stefan asked surprised

"No I didn't because I don't have a boyfriend. He's just an acquaintance who needed a place to crash." She answered

"Oh."

"What?" she half laughed

The look on his face wasn't just surprise. It was something else too.

"What are you hiding? I don't mean to be rude here but to the others you may still seem to be the same old Bonnie but something's changed in you." He said as he stopped her

"I am the same old Bonnie." She said as she looked up

She looked up with surprise and shock.

"What? What is it?" Stefan asked worried

"I forgot. Oh no." she said

She ran past Stefan running for the house. Please let him be locked up she prayed. The moon shown high over head and it left her heart pounding hard. By this time she was actually scared. If Tyler hurt anyone she'd have to put him down herself. She could hear Stefan hot on her heels yelling after her.

As she got to the house that she'd been left to by her parents she froze. The front door was ripped off its hinges and had claw marks in it.

"No." she whispered "He had no idea."

Stefan stood beside her unsure of what to make of it. Then he spun her to face him.

"Bonnie what is going on?" he growled

For several seconds she just stood there not answering.

"I'm sorry." She whispered

She turned and went inside. It was even a bigger mess inside. Things were tossed aside and ripped and shredded. Bonnie just stood there scared.

"We need to get you out of here." Stefan said in a low voice

"Wait…there were two different things here." she said

"As much as I want to continue arguing I'm trying to keep you safe." He growled

"No. You don't understand." She insisted

She left him standing there fuming as she ran upstairs. What the hell is going on in her head? Whatever had been here could still be here and yet she wanted to solve a mystery.

Upstairs she searched her room that had been turned upside down.

"No." she said ruffling through things

She searched everywhere and still didn't find it. she kept searching hoping that eventually she would find it.

"Shit." She said to herself

On the positive side though she still had her hand tranquilizer gun. She loaded it and grabbed two extra darts as she rushed downstairs. Overall she couldn't remember where she got the gun but that it came in real handy.

"It's gone. Someone took it." she told Stefan as she took one last look around the house

"Okay slow down. What the hell are you doing with a gun and who took what?"he asked

Saying that he was a little alarmed was an understatement.

"Someone took my grandmother's grimoire." She said

She brushed past Stefan out onto the front step. He just stood there and looked around the house. She was more worried about a book than she was about the beast that vandalized her house which seemed like it was looking for her.

"Bonnie I'm-I'm so confused." He said finally

"Look, I have to go deal with a werewolf problem right now because if he reaches town and kills somebody before I get to him then I'll have to kill him." she said

"What! Wait you've been harboring a werewolf? That's the guy living with you! What the hell!" Stefan shouted

"Yell at me later I need your help right now."

Stefan sighed. What had this girl gotten herself into? He felt nothing but confusion at this point yet the small witch knew exactly what she was doing. It was like she dealt with it daily.

"Stop. Just stop. What is going on with you? Is this what you've been hiding?" he asked

Bonnie sighed. Of all people she thought that Damon would be the one to find out but instead it was his little brother.

"Help me now. Help me and I will explain." She said quietly

Her voice sounded resigned and defeated. Stefan had never seen her this distraught. She was seriously worried about this and her friend.

"Fine." He said quietly

With that only silence crept in between them as they hurried toward the woods. Bonnie stopped as she ran out of breath. Muttering a few words under breath a bright light appeared in front of her.

"Lead me in the dark." She pleaded to it

It floated there for a second then whizzed off weaving through the trees.

"C'mon." Stefan said grabbing her hand and following the light

They could hear growling in the distance. Bonnie pulled out the tranquilizing gun and aimed. He was close by and when he went to jump at them she'd shoot.

"Bonnie."Stefan warned "He's close."

Then all of the sudden a howl ripped through the cold night as an abnormally large wolf with several scars in its dark matted fur jumped out in front of the two. Bonnie's heartbeat accelerated as she pointed it at the large dog.

"Sorry Tyler." She whispered as she pulled the trigger

The werewolf yelped then swayed a little until it hit the earth floor.

"Tyler…" Stefan trailed off

He turned to Bonnie in anger.

"Tyler?" he said again even more infuriated

Bonnie took a step back terrified at the look in his eyes. She moved to grab the second dart she had tucked away, but Stefan was quicker and snatched both the gun and the darts from her.

"What are you going to do tranquilize me?" he asked sarcastically

She just gulped. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders unable to find any other solution to have her undivided attention.

"Speak and quickly before I decide to do something I just might regret." He growled

Did he think she was the enemy? He had no idea how wrong he was.

"I was helping him…in return he-he was helping me." she whimpered as his grip tightened

"Helping you? With what he tried to kill us at some point. Have you forgotten or just lost your damn mind." He snarled

"He came back looking for help. Yes, he scared me but you don't understand." She tried

"You're right I don't understand. You'd go to that thing laying unconscious over there but not to your friends. Why?" he said

"Because Elena deserves a normal life and that's exactly what we've been trying to keep around here. Normal for everyone…almost." She said trying to get free of his grasp

He stared at her then. His eyes lightening on her as well as his grasp. That was it. That was her secret. She was just protecting those around her and she wasn't telling anybody. That was the change he'd been wondering about. He let go of her and stepped back.

Bonnie just gulped and rubbed her arms. She was sure they'd bruise.

"You could've said something." he said quietly

He knew the answer to that statement. She would say that she couldn't have and she was right. If she had there wouldn't have been any rest for them so she took it all on her own. Hell, when he thought about it now none of them had been through any major problem and the whole town laid on ley lines which meant lots of power and lots of problems. Why was this the first time he thought about it? Oh right, he was too blissful with Elena to take notice of it.

Looking up to say sorry he noticed bonnie walking away.

"You're just going to leave him there?"

"He'll be out the rest of the night and he knows his way back. I on the other hand need to find out who took my spell book and why." she answered

There was determination in her walk and it was something Stefan had never really seen in her. There were a lot of things coming to the light for him that he had never seen.

"You want help?" Stefan offered

"What I want if you to go home crawl in bed with Elena and be happy and content with your natural driven lives." She said

"Okay, nevermind." Stefan said hoping she would've just said yes or sure "I'm going to help."

"No." she said more maliciously "You'll bring everyone else into it."

The arguing went on and on as they made it back onto the streets.

"You need help. You can't keep doing this on your own." Stefan insisted

"I've been doing just fine for the past year and a half." She countered

Stefan just sighed. He wished that she would just cave like she used to. This stubbornness must've rubbed off from Damon. It was starting to get under his skin. As they got up to her house she froze blocking the front door.

"Go home Stefan." She said

She said it lightly. It was like she wanted nothing more than to keep this secret. It was because that was her life now. She didn't get the whole normal run of the mill go to college have the great boyfriend and friends. She got the life of fighting off things that went bump in the night.

Stefan shook his head no though.

"I'm sorry Bonnie I can't." he said

"Stefan honestly!" she huffed "You don't have to be chivalrous. You don't need to be getting into any of this because it would be lying Elena. You wouldn't do that to her would you?"

"Good question. Would you do that to your best friend?"

"To protect her? Yes."

He grinned at her in that second. She'd just given him what he wanted to hear.

"You are so…" she didn't finish cause it wasn't very nice

She'd always thought Stefan was the good one and that she usually had nothing to hide from him. But the one thing she did have to hide he wouldn't leave alone. She heard footsteps behind her and turned. His green eyes pierced through like a knife as he looked down at her. He was inches from her and it made her nervous. She shouldn't have been this close. There were boundaries.

He looked down at her and yet his eyes were drawn to her neck where he could see it pulse. That strange craving came to him again. The want to caress her cheek down to her neck and kiss it then bite into to have that sweet taste that he could only imagine. He nearly reached and did it too. Bonnie turned away from him though and he didn't let the shiver that crawled down her small yet built body escape his gaze.

She didn't know what he was thinking but the look he was giving her was one of a predator and she wanted to keep her distance. She hadn't forgotten what he was.

Bonnie took one last glance back at Stefan unsure of what to make of the alliance he had decided to make all on his own then went upstairs. She wouldn't completely trust him like she used to. Something was different, changed. It wasn't such a friendly look he gave her anymore. It was as if he were challenging her.

She wouldn't take it though.

Bonnie walked upstairs to her messy room leaving him down there in hopes of him just leaving. Tyler would be back soon anyways and she wanted to avoid any major fight. She and Tyler weren't much of anything but in some way he was possessive of his things and he claimed as one of those very few things.

She grabbed a towel and a few articles of clothing that weren't far off. She hopped into the hall as she tried to untie her shoes. Throwing the muddy things aside she turned the bathroom light on. The door wouldn't close all the way since it looked to almost be ripped off the hinges so she closed it as much as she could but it was still cracked open. Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror. There was a full night underneath her eyes.

"You've changed Bonnie and you've gotten sloppy with your duties. You let the one person who can see right through people with his little saint act catch you." Said the clear voice in her head that took up the reflection staring back at her

"It won't happen again." Bonnie told the reflection

"Better not or your ass will be the one on the fryer. You need to be on the watch."

"For?"

"Those watchful eyes remember?"

Bonnie's eyes widened as she did remember. Her reflection just nodded with a grin.

"Be good little witch and get that vampire out of this house. We have enough issues with that werewolf which I hope you tranquilized by the way. Do you really want to come in between a romance? You may be many things but don't be a home wrecker."

"Trust me; I plan on wiping his mind clear tomorrow. He won't remember anything about tonight." Bonnie replied "Plus why would I be a home wrecker when I have a werewolf I can play with whenever I want."

Stefan stood at the top of the stairs and listened to the conversation she seemed to be having with herself. He could see her reflection in the mirror through the crack in the door. She walked away from the mirror and started the water for a shower. He could see the steam start to emanate from the room.

He didn't take his eyes off of the young woman in the mirror who seemed to be looking for something in her own reflection. He was going to wipe his knowledge of this night away with the only thought that she was protecting them. He got the feeling she was protecting herself as well. He could take his eyes from her and looking at her made him feel as if he was committing a sin. He could only imagine if how he'd feel if he were actually touching and doing things that one would describe as a crime. Why were thoughts like this even crossing his mind? If anything the little witch had gone rogue and needed to be watched with a close eye.

Stefan's thoughts were cut short as he saw her only in the mirror and was removing her top. His breath hitched not because of her smooth beautiful skin, but because of the dark bruises that were scattered across it. There were several. They were black and purple.

Bonnie shed the rest of her clothing figuring that that she was officially alone now. The hot water hit her skin stinging it red. The water didn't seem hot enough to her even though it scalded her. The curls in her hair were washed out quickly. She tried to keep up the effort to keep it curly. Elena seemed to like her hair that way. Leaning against the wall of the shower she slid down to the floor.

After her shower she got dressed in the sweats she'd picked up from the floor. She brushed her hair out straight and it stayed that way. It didn't have any curl to it, not any more.

Stefan closed his eyes and gulped. Shaking his head he turned to leave.

"You're still here." Bonnie said quietly

"I was just wanting to make sure you okay, but apparently if you're wiping my mind clean it doesn't really matter." Stefan said rudely

It was like a slap to the face for her. He was never this mean. He'd heard her little conversation with herself.

"Stefan…Knowing the things you do about me. It could kill you because you want to supposedly help." Bonnie said pleadingly

Stefan advanced on her. His eyes were cold and hard again like they were in the woods. If anything were to happen Bonnie was prepared to send him flying.

"You can't take memories from people." He growled "That makes you just like Shinichi."

"It does not! I'm not taking them for the fun of it! I'm trying to help you!" she said

She took a step toward him and cupped his cheek.

"Let me help you…for Elena's sake." She pleaded as a tear stroked down her face

Elena. The name fluttered through one ear and out the other because for a moment there was another that stood above it.

It happened quickly just as he had pictured it so many times earlier. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and thrusted her against the wall making her whimper. She didn't know what he was doing and didn't want to find out. His newly found rage was powered by something unknown.

Bonnie sent him backwards with the simple thought and ran for her bedroom. He was faster though and blocked her in the doorway with no escape.

"Stefan you need to stop. I don't know what you're thinking but please. I'm sorry I kept those things and I'm sorry about what I'm going to do. Just go home go to bed. When you wake up the only thing occupying your mind will be Elena…I promise." She said

"No." he growled

Bonnie cried harder as he grabbed a hold of her and her legs gave out. She hit him in the chest in a childish attempt to fight him off but he only chuckled and grabbed her wrist. If anyone had walked into that house it would've been seen as nothing more than a lover's quarrel gone horribly wrong where now they seemed close to making up.

Stefan wasn't sure what he was going to do next short of the fact he had the small crying little witch in his grasp in which he had only pictured doing. Her smell intoxicated and he came to the understanding of why Damon had had such an infatuation with her in his vampire years. She had a different type of power from Elena that had driven him to this. It was seductive and sadistic and cruel and unselfish.

His face drew closer to hers and bonnie knew that this was wrong. She didn't have the strength to make him go away. She was beaten down and here he was giving her a sense of undivided sexual intention. As his lips pressed down against hers she whimpered and quickly pushed him aside.

_*You_ _should be more worried about your boyfriend. It seems to thinks he's the threat._*

The words flashed at her quickly. Whatever was out there thought he was with her.

"You can't-it-it's not right-" Bonnie said as kept trying to pull away

Stefan cut her off, his need for her seeming to be more than he could handle. Kissing her again more passionately, she didn't fight back as hard this but she still tried as her heart fluttered in her chest.

Pressing his body against hers she could their arms and fingers starting to intertwine. His hands moved down her front taking a firm grip on her hips. She shoved him away harder and this time he could've sworn that he felt somewhat of a shock go through him. Like an actual electrical shock making his heart beat if only for a second. The feeling did nothing to stop him though.

Bonnie was breathing heavily as she just stared. Had she done that? She never lost control of herself with her powers and yet she just sent a current through him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she covered her mouth

With that she turned and ran and yet he just stood there. He heard her run clear out of the house and up the road. What had he done? It was like something had taken him over and told him that he had to have her. That she was rightfully his.

Outside the frazzled house a shadow stood beneath a tree and just chuckled deeply.

"I see I've found the right ones. Such a pull and yet I can't wait to rip them apart." He said

The shadow moved swiftly away across the grass and road. He awaited for the two to do more damage than they already had. The pieces were finally coming together.

**Okay believe it or not this is just the starter. There are four parts and this is the first. I'm not going to force you to review though I would not mind if you did. **


	2. The Sting

**Okay I do want you to know that this will continue exactly right where it left off…**

**I hope you enjoy part two…**

Stefan stepped into the night and walked back to the boarding house. He had no hurry being he wanted time to figure out what he'd attempt to say to Elena or if he'd even say anything at all. He loved Elena deeply but yet deep down there was something there dragging him kicking and screaming toward Bonnie.

When he got back he snuck into the house quietly and went upstairs. He looked at the peaceful Elena who slept alone. He laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes.

Bonnie was waiting for him to finally come back to where he truly belonged. She hid herself well so that he didn't see her let alone hear her. She had indeed become a creature of the dark night yet a young daughter of the stars and moon.

Walking silently up to the bedside she touched his shoulder making him jump.

"I'm sorry Stefan." She muttered

"Bon-b-"

His eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a deep sleep beside his dearest as the witch wipe the countless hours from his mind.

"Well, look at the early bird." Came a voice making Bonnie jump as she went to walk out the front door

She turned to face Damon who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"I stayed overnight." She lied

"Oh? And the change of clothes?"

"I do have other clothes here Damon." She said with a glare

He just smiled at her.

"What?"

"Oh,nothing. I get theses weird feelings sometimes and they are usually right. There's something going on in that little head of yours isn't there?" he pondered

Bonnie rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd asked. The last time he did she punched him.

"Yeah, it's you being that usual pain in the ass." She hissed "I need to go home now so if you don't mind…"

She went around him and out the front door.

When she got to the house it was still the mess it had been. The sun started coming up and it meant a whole new day hell.

"Don't tell me I did all of this." he said

She looked over to see the werewolf walk in the house dirt covered with scars across body.

"No, there was someone else was here." she answered

Tyler held something out to her. Taking it she realized it was the dart from his back and the gun.

"It's weird really. I remember chaining myself up. Made sure it was completely locked too." he said

"It was probably the one who broke in here and took my spellbook." She said

"Wait. It's gone?" he asked "Your spellbook, your grandmothers book."

"Yeah, someone got in and hijacked it." she said

Tyler shook his head in disbelief.

"Look why don't you just go get cleaned up, you look like shit." Bonnie said "I'm going to see what I can do about this mess."

Tyler just nodded and went upstairs. Sighing bonnie closed her eyes. When she opened them five seconds later it was all cleaned up. Even the door was back on its hinges and there were no claws marks anywhere. It was as if the house had never been touched.

"Better than insurance." She muttered to herself

She knew she'd going back over to the boarding house later to make sure that Elena really didn't believe that there was a big bad out there. As far as she was concerned it was after her and she planned to keep it that way.

As she went to sit down she felt a sudden wave crash over her. It was like the only thing she was seeing was a set of maroon colored eyes. They seemed to be looking at her or was it through her? She couldn't be sure, but as fast as it had come over her it had left.

She didn't know who it was but she knew he was watching her with some sort of interest. Sighing she laid her head back on the couch. How would she live with herself being the only one knowing about what happened? He had kissed her and she knew he wanted more than that. Tears formed in her eyes the more she thought about it. She was a home wrecker.

"Bon are you alright?"Tyler asked making her jump

She sat up and wiped her face.

"Yeah." She said faking the best smile she could

"Right and I'm a cute little puppy." He snorted as he sat beside her

"You have your moments." She said laughing

"Do you have an idea of what did this and what it wants?"

"All I know is that he has maroon eyes and he like to play with people." She answered

He raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief. She just shrugged.

"A little girl told me."

He scoffed at that whereas she just glared at him.

"Well I 'm sorry, but a little girl? Really?"

"I've had stranger encounters." She said

"Good point." He said "I think I'm going to sleep to be honest. That tranquilizer didn't do it for me."

Bonnie just shook her head and stood.

"I need to get dressed anyways. Day job and everything." she said

"Right, Elena patrol." He said

She just nodded and they both went upstairs. As she went into her room she froze. There sitting on the end of her bed was the grimoire. Someone had been in her house. It must've been him.

"Come out and play." She said sweetly as she looked around the room

Then she heard a chuckle from the closet. Walking over to it she thrust the door open to find no one in there. She let out a deep breath.

In the next instant something from behind wound its arms around her waist and covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. Bonnie struggled against the grip with no luck.

"Roses are red and violets are blue, those are the flowers you'll be putting on your soulmate's grave when I'm done with him." came a hiss in her ear

Elbowing backwards the person let go. Turning around ready to take another swing she saw a shadow slithering across her floor and out the crack of her window. She was shaky all over. The words shook her to the core. She didn't know soulmate the things spoke of. Who would be unlucky enough to be her soulmate anyways?

Stefan woke up with Elena lying on his chest.

"Morning." She mumbled

He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. He felt as if he hadn't slept at all that night, his muscles were surprisingly sore. What did he do last night that could've brought this on? Sure, he'd helped Bonnie out with her little spirit travel but afterwards he just walked her home then went to hunt. He went to bed after that he was sure.

He sat up and stretched. Elena wrapped her arms around him.

"So any plans today?" she asked

"You getting your butt to class is a start." He chuckled

"See, I don't have classes today." She smiled

"Well, I guess I get you all to myself don't I?" he grinned

He kissed her then without a care in word that this young woman was his. He didn't have to worry that Damon would sneak up under his nose and be a little prick. He seemed to be busy fraternizing around Bonnie and she had no problem giving him a piece of her mind, sometimes it was literal.

Remembering the time she punched him across the face made Stefan laugh a little.

"You know what sounds nice? Breakfast." Elena said answering her own question

She got up and rushed for the door at the thought of delicious food. Stefan just shook his head.

Worry crossed his mind for a moment but it washed away quickly when Elena called for Stefan.

Bonnie walked into the boarding house all perky.

"Bonnie, I think I like this look on you. Your hair is extremely long." Elena said as she was coming downstairs

"Really? I'd been trying to keep it curled. You said it look cuter that way." Bonnie said unsure

Elena reached out and played with a strand.

"Oh I love it. It shapes your adorable face." she smiled

"So what's on the menu this morning? I'm starving." Bonnie asked

"Oh?" Damon said coming into the hallway "You were here about two hours ago."

Elena looked at bonnie with a little confusion.

"I stayed the night then decided to go home to get a change of clothes. I have half of my things here and half of my things down the road. You know that Elena." Bonnie said

"Ah gotcha. Damon stop being so rude or Bonnie just might feed you to some unknown power she has up her sleeve." Elena said

"An entertaining show so early?" Stefan asked as he wrapped his arms around Elena

Damon just scowled and walked out of the house. He had better things to do with his time like look for a way to be a vampire again then stick around them. They all had power and it left him the odd one out.

"Well as awkward as that was I'm still hungry." Bonnie said

Elena's face lit up and she danced down the hall. Bonnie could still see her glow in all her mystical being. Bonnie loved watching her best light at the simple she seemed to have again…well despite Stefan being a vampire and her coming back from the dead multiple times.

"How is life for Bonnie McCullough these days?" Stefan asked as we made our way to the kitchen

"Busy surprisingly." She answered

"Too busy for community college?"

"Yeah, too busy for community college though the more I think about it the more I think that school isn't for me. I mean sure high school was great…sort of." She said remembering that she discovered Mr. Tanner dead "But I think that was just it for me. I have a lot of other things I need to focus on like my heritage. I figure when I raise the rest of the money I need I'll go out and see the world or something too."

"Sounds fun." Elena said "Like seeing Australia or brazil or maybe even Fiji."

Elena kept naming off places with more and more excitement and bonnie couldn't help but join in on it. All the possibilities made her all jittery.

"So you'll be leaving then?" Stefan asked

Bonnie looked back at him.

"Yeah, eventually. Well, I figure in a few months of course. I have money from my parents but I just need a little more and I'll be out and on my way."

"Please take Damon with you." Stefan asked

The whole kitchen busted up in laughs from his request.

"Not a good idea." Bonnie laughed actually thinking about it

"Oh c'mon Bon." Elena chimed in "He only takes the beatings you give him because he likes you. You're the only other one he takes a liking too."

"Yeah I'm sure." Bonnie said sarcastically

The three of them went on and on about trying to give Damon a chance. It wasn't that Bonnie didn't like Damon because sure he had a mouth that never shut up anymore since he was now human, but he'd let out a lot of other emotions as well. He'd come by the diner that bonnie worked at on more than one occasion and make sure the truckers that came through didn't lay a hand on her. His protectiveness was one of his more likeable qualities. She didn't talk about it though. On even rarer occasions the two would actually have a good conversation about old times and how they seemed better then even though it was fight or die, after a few minutes though it would be an awkward silence and she'd just leave. Her outlook on him had changed to straight annoyance since his complaining rose up a level. It was one of those love hate things but she wouldn't give it up. Sure they fought a lot, but after a while she'd laugh about it.

There were good memories in Bonnie's life, not many but she held onto them since they helped remind her of why she risked her life day in and day out.

She looked down at her phone real quick to check the time.

"I gotta go Elena. Work calls and I have to ask my roommate if we're low on food." Bonnie said as she stood

"You didn't say you had a roommate." Elena said

"Yeah he and I have been living together for the past eleven months."

"He? Bonnie McCullough you did not say you had a boyfriend." Elena said delving into it

"I don't."

Stefan twitched a little when Elena said Bonnie had a boyfriend. It sounded familiar to his ears like this was a subject matter that had already been discussed.

"You alright?" bonnie asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, just déjà vu it guess." He replied looking out into space for a moment

Bonnie smirked a little and walked out of the room.

"Hey wait up I'll walk you out." Stefan said

"You don't have to. I know where the door is." Bonnie laughed

"It's fine."

As she stepped out onto the porch Stefan grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Bonnie, something weird is going on." Stefan told her

"Like what?" She asked trying to be oblivious

"I don't know. I just get the weird feeling that there was something awkward between us." he said

He looked at her hoping she might understand what he was getting at.

"There's no awkwardness." She lied

She should've been the only one with that feeling. Yet here Stefan was with the same feeling unsure of why he was feeling it. His mind was strong and the memories were slipping through.

Bonnie just shrugged. He looked at her skeptically.

Why was he looking at her like that? Bonnie was sure that if he looked at her like that any longer she'd crack. Then as she went to open her mouth to say something Stefan flinched and a look of pain crossed his face.

"Stefan?" Bonnie said panicked

There was an arrow in his shoulder. It was strange though. it should've been healing and it wasn't.

"Oh no." Bonnie gasped as Stefan fell forward onto her "Elena!"

Elena came running out and her eyes went as big as saucers.

"What happened!" she shrieked

"I don't know. We need to get this thing out of him." Bonnie said looking around trying to find the assailant

The two girls helped him inside and laid him on the couch.

"Elena move I need to take out the arrow."

Elena did so even though Bonnie could tell she didn't want to. Elena had tears streaking down her cheeks.

Bonnie looked at the suddenly struggling Stefan who'd broken into a cold sweat. Holding out her hand a foot away from the arrow she closed her eyes and pulled it out using her power. Stefan screamed in agony as she did.

"Okay Stefan I need you to try to heal now." Bonnie said

"I can't." he said

Bonnie was the one confused this time. He couldn't? She grabbed the arrow a looked at the tip.

"What is it?" Elena asked

"It's poisoned." Bonnie said

"Bonnie we have to do something."

"I know Elena. I'm not just going to let him die." Bonnie snapped

Bonnie closed her eyes trying to think. After a few seconds Bonnie looked over at Elena.

"I need you to go to my house and grab my grimiore." She said as she took Stefan's hand

He twitched a little uncomfortably and so did she. Elena just nodded and looked away.

"What about you?" she asked

"If I let go of his hand whatever is him will spread faster. I'm slowing it down so he has more time. We need to figure out what it is and if there's a cure." She said

Elena nodded and got up to leave. She stopped at the door.

"You know a lot like you've been through similar situations…" she trailed off

"Elena go! We don't have time for this." Bonnie screamed

Every part of Bonnie was shaking as she kept a firm hold on Stefan's hand. She could feel the poison working in him and trying to move throughout the rest of him. She kept it from going any further in him so that he'd have more time.

There was a knot in her stomach and it pulled tighter making her want to vomit. She couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. The pain she felt was emotional, she hadn't felt this before, it was as if her heart were being broken. Granted the night before was hard to even explain and it was something she never wanted to experience again, but she didn't want to lose him. For some reason knowing that she could lose him felt as if she'd be missing a piece of herself. She thought to herself that if he died she wouldn't be far behind. She didn't know why that thought was there but it was loud and clear because for some reason she needed him to live or else it would be as if she were empty.

"Stefan you need to try to stay conscious." She stammered

She wiped the cold sweat from his cheek.

"Bonnie…"he tried

"Elena went out to get my spellbook so I can try to figure out how to fix this. I'm sorry, this is all my fault." She said as a few tears streaked her face

"Did-did you think I could forget?" he breathed

"What are you talking about?" she asked

She didn't understand.

"You tried to last night away but I found it." he breathed

Bonnie's heart dropped to the floor.

"You can't remember. It'll ruin everything." she cried

"Bon-" he started

He started spasming and shaking.

"Come on. Don't do this." Bonnie said

He seemed to be losing consciousness. Where was Elena with her damn book?

Elena ran as fast as her feet would take her. It was a time like this where she wished that her mystical powers would just work. Her love was dying on a couch where best was probably hurting too as she tried to help him yet she was sitting here with no faster transportation. Sweat pouring down her face she reared the next corner and felt a rush of adrenaline as she saw Bonnie's house come into view.

Running up the small steps she burst into the house and froze. For a moment she just stood there trying to slow down then she let out an unbearable scream as she saw Tyler Smallwood lying on the couch flipping through channels on the tv. Tyler jumped when she did. jumping up off the couch with fast reflexes he grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth he slammed the door shut.

"Elena stop!" he hissed in her ear

She kept struggling.

"If you don't stop I'm going to have to tranquilize and don't think I don't know where Bonnie put her gun." He added

She stopped.

"I'm going to let go and you can't scream." He said

She just nodded with every intention of running out the door. he let go but grabbed her arms.

"Let go of me!" she snapped "Get out of her house!"

"Elena just let me explain…I live here."

She stopped and her eyes got even bigger. He was the roommate. What had Bonnie gotten herself into? She was living with a werewolf that tried to kill them.

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly

He wasn't trying to hurt her; she didn't know anything about his being back let alone anything else about Bonnie anymore and she just got slammed into it.

"Book…Bonnie's grimoire." She stuttered

"But…it was stolen."

Elena snatched away from his grip angrily.

"Look as much as I want to rip you apart and trust me I want to do that pretty badly I need that book. Stefan is dying." She said angrily

Tyler was taken aback. The look in her eyes pierced right through him and shook him to the core.

"It's been stolen Elena." he repeated

She huffed in disbelief and ran up the stairs. She busted each door open until she found Bonnie's room. She shuffled through the bookshelves finding nothing. Tyler just stood in the door way watching her destroy Bonnie's room for a book.

As she looked behind the bed she saw something stuck there. Pulling it out she breathed a sigh of relief. It was the book. Tyler cocked his head to the side.

"She got the book back." He mumbled

Elena didn't stick around for his banter.

"When this is all over I'm going to kill you!" She shouted as she ran out

He scoffed.

"Yeah over Bonnie's dead body." He muttered

He'd stay right where he was if he was smart, but this wasn't the time to be smart. It was a time to be quick and protective and if something happened to Bonnie he'd kill whoever did it.

Stefan opened his eyes and noticed his shirt had been removed and his hand was still linked with Bonnie's hand. She was trying to clean the wound on his shoulder with the other. He didn't take his eyes from their hands. The memories were clear and now her understood the awkwardness he felt. He'd done something wrong last night and found out her deep dark secret. She carried the town on her shoulders and with a werewolf no less.

He prayed that she had no intention of letting go. For some reason the thought of her letting go drove him insane. He needed her like the air he breathed. His fingers intertwined with hers and she paused and looked down at their hands.

"You need to try to stay conscious, I can only do so much." She said blankly avoiding his gaze

"Bonnie…Don't go…I'm sorry." He breathed

"I'm not going anywhere." She said "Not that I can."

"No, you don't understand…don't go." He breathed

He was right she didn't understand. But there was something in the back of her mind trying to make sense of it all. It was like a huge jumbled puzzle.

As she tried to think the door busted open and Elena came running in throwing the book at her.

"Save him. now." She growled

She didn't take much noticed of how their hands were held.

"Elena what's wrong?"

Elena did need to answer to figure out what it was when Tyler came in two seconds later.

"Shit." Bonnie spat

"I'm sorry." He said

"We'll deal with it later." She said and started to flip through the pages of the book

After a few seconds she looked back at Stefan and muttered something under her breath. In the next instant she let go, but his hand followed hers trying not to let her go.

Bonnie stood and took the book with her into the kitchen with Elena hot on her heels.

"Is he okay?"

"For now…I've only slowed the poison so it's still in him."

Bonnie set the book on the table and turned to face her friend only to receive a slap to the face.

"This is your fault and on top of that I had to find out about your little secret." She spat

Bonnie held her cheek.

"Would you have been any less angry?" Bonnie asked still calm

Tyler stood on edge watching the two girls. Elena didn't answer.

"You don't know anything Elena. you think you do but you don't. you've been living your little tra-la-la-la life while every night I nearly die trying to protect it." Bonnie said

"Oh and I'm sure that flea infested killer helps with your little lie."

"Hey." Tyler growled

"Get Stefan upstairs." Bonnie told him "He needs to be comfortable."

Tyler hesitated at first then went to do as hseh asked.

"You fix this then your gone." Elena snapped

"You would turn your back on your best friend?" Bonnie asked feeling tears brim her eyes

"Best friend? I don't even know who the hell you are. You've gone to dark magic and now you've befriended the one who tried to kill us at one point."

"Right…well, I see where we stand then. I just hope you know how to use your mystical power and summon it so you don't kill yourself."

Bonnie started towards the doorway then turned around.

"Why do you think you haven't been attacked? Or that there has been barely any casualties at all in town?" Bonnie asked quietly "I basically dedicated my-well, our lives to protecting you and this town…you just didn't know it let alone see it."

Bonnie left the kitchen. She didn't want to be around Elena right now, not while she was like this. Eventually her friend would come around and understand that she had her reasons for keeping her secrets. Elena kept secrets from her so it shouldn't have been a big deal. To her though it was, the look in Elena's eyes was pure hatred and betrayal.

As she sat in the hallway tears streaked down her face and hit the old pages as she looked through them. This had been her fault. She just had to go searching for whatever power was out there didn't she? That only led to worse things that led to where she was now. Bonnie contemplated wiping all of their memories after this, but she knew she couldn't.

Loud footsteps echoed through the house.

"Anybody home!"

It was Damon. Bonnie groaned in despair. Things were only going to get worse before they got better, if they got better.

He stopped when he saw Bonnie sitting in the hallway looking through her little spellbook.

"What is it little witch?" he asked

"If I told you…you'd hate me too and probably do worse than what Elena did to me, but I guess it was only what I deserved." Bonnie stammered

"I can't hate you. I can be annoyed with you but not hate." He said as he crouched down so he was level with her. he wiped her tears away.

"Stefan's dying…he was poisoned and Elena found out that…that Tyler Smallwood is living with me…and please just let me explain…I can…I can explain." She cried

Her breathing was ragged as she panicked at the thought of what he would do to her with the knowledge she gave him. He just stared at her blankly. Her face was blotchy as she kept crying with no end in sight.

"Bonnie you need to breathe or you'll pass out." Damon said

She just nodded. After a few seconds she sniffled and looked at him.

"Explain." He said calmly

"Tyler came to me eleven months ago…he scared the living hell out of me and sure I was terrified and nearly blew him into eternity but her was pleading for help and he was I really bad shape…"

"And you couldn't help but help him right?" he asked

She nodded.

"I chained him downstairs in my basement for six months. Then I let him try to live in the world a bit but only after he found control of himself…he's been living with me for the past eleven months" She said

Damon nodded.

"Leave it to you to help a pathetic helpless thing and get in over your head with it." he said

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked hiccupping a little

"No, no Bonnie. You look like you've been hurt enough and right about now you look like you need a friend." He said "Sure it wasn't the brightest thing to do but still selfless as always."

"Why are you being nice I don't understand…"

"You were my friend when I needed it most…I can return the favor." He said as he stroked her cheek which was red

"Elena must've hit you hard." He said

He sat beside her and put an arm around her then took the book from her and looked through it with her.

"Things will be alright. We all have been through tougher ruts." He said

"I don't know what has happened to you but you've become softer." She said

"We've all changed in one way or another." He said

She nodded then stopped him from turning the page. The page was an index on poisons each of which she had memorized. Then again she knew the book frontwards and backwards.

"It's this one." She mumbled

Damon turned to the right page where there was a full paragraph on its description along with the recipe on how to make it on the other page.

"Well, the cure is easier to find then we thought." Damon said with raised eyebrows

Bonnie nodded and scrambled to her feet pulling Damon with her.

"Where is he?" he asked

"Upstairs. I'll be up there in a moment." Bonnie said

He nodded and they went in opposite directions. She headed into the kitchen whereas Damon ran upstairs.

Bonnie shuffled around in the drawers looking for a knife. Finding one in the fourth drawer she made a dash for the upstairs. She could hear Elena screaming and Damon yelling back at her to shut up. Bonnie's whole body was already shaken to an ache yet the shaking didn't stop and she couldn't recall the last time she'd been so scared. There was so much going on at once. She was ready to break down. She kept pressing on though because something in her gut told that she was still needed.

As she walked defiantly into the room she felt Elena's glare on her at full throttle. Bonnie just ignored it though and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her over to Stefan.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed

"Did you want to save him?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered nervously as she saw the knife in Bonnie's hand

Bonnie turned her hand so that her palm was facing up.

"TO save him he has to drink his soulmates blood. Lucky for him he already has her and doesn't have to attempt to look for her all over the world. It would take lifetimes for one to find their soulmates yet here you two are." She explained

Elena just nodded. Bonnie hesitated at first then cut across her palm. Elena winced a little and so did Tyler without anyone really noticing.

"It'll work?" Elena asked

"Yes so hurry." Bonnie urged

Elena sat at Stefan's side and cupped his cheek. Then slowly she held her hand to his lips and felt his lips weakly suck at his skin. What happened in the next instant was horrific. Elena screamed and so did Damon. Stefan had bitten into her palm viciously, his eyes a cold hard black that was soulless. It wasn't working. How could it not work she was his soulmate.

Bonnie did the only thing she could. She flung the two in opposite directions.

"Tyler." Bonnie called

He just nodded and picked Elena up in his arms and was out of the room in the next instant.

"Bonnie." Damon said in a warning tone as he looked at his frenzied brother

"I don't see why it didn't work…I don't understand…they're-" she stopped

That gut wrenching feeling hit her and she nearly fell over. As she looked at Stefan she could tell he was getting weaker. She watched as the blackness ran from his eyes and a pleading look of dread took over.

"Damon leave I'm going to get him back in bed…" she trailed off

"Wait, do you think-"

Bonnie looked at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. Damon looked down at the book.

"It says that it can be the most unexpected thing, souls stretched through lifetimes, pain, and even death. You won't know who but you will feel it when close and the feeling of being torn away from your soulmate feels as if death itself has ripped your heart out. You may not know the person or the person may be your best friend. It doesn't matter if you hate this person with all the passions of the worlds it will not stop the connection of the two hearts, minds, and souls. It is the one you can't live without, the one who has been there, hidden in the shadows-"he cut off then looked up at her "I can't believe this!"

Bonnie stood there as Stefan collapsed to the floor in pain.

"Stefan." She gasped

Damon stood there frozen and looked from her to his younger brother then back to the little who seemed to be in an enormous amount of pain at just the sight of him.

Stefan tried to look around but it was all fuzzy. His strength was dwindling and his hungering craving was beyond anything he could control. More than anything he wanted the never ending pain throbbing in him to end. Why couldn't he just die already, he thought to himself.

"Bonnie…" Damon said sounding heart stricken

"Go check on Elena. I'll be fine, I know how to handle myself."

"Don't get stupid. He's stronger than you and you know what he's capable of." Damon said

She just nodded and he left. For several moments she just stood there unsure of what to do because so many thoughts were screaming at her.

It couldn't be, she thought to herself.

"C'mon." she said as she helped him back over to the bed

He held onto her for dear life as his eyes glazed over. She laid him back down and just sat there beside him as he whimpered.

"This can't happen. I don't care if you remember; I don't care if everything in that spellbook or whatever says that we're drawn together because we're not. We will never be. You are happy and it will stay that way." she whispered "I promise."

Bonnie caressed his cheek then grabbed the knife that she'd cut Elena's hand with. She hesitated before pulling it gently across her collar bone at the crook of her neck. She didn't want to cut it to deep.

Seeing what she was doing Stefan took the knife from her.

"What-don't do that." He breathed

"You'll die if I don't try." She said

For the first time in a very long time Bonnie was ready to cry.

Stefan pushed away but Bonnie grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back then straddled him so he couldn't escape. He tried to fight her off but he was weaker than her.

"The more you struggle the faster it'll kill you." Bonnie said quietly

The blood from her neck trickled down her chest as it bled out. He was being stubborn and it was killing him more and more.

Bonnie grabbed him by a tuft of hair and the back of his neck and held him up to face her.

"I don't-can't hurt you." He said

"You're not going to…" Bonnie trailed off as she brought his lips to the cut on her neck

At first he just sat there with the sweet smell telling him to take it. That it was his and he had a right to this. Stefan was terrified at the thought of draining Elena's best friend even more he knew that deep down for some reason it would kill him inside if he did. He could feel his fangs extending at the intoxication as it had the day before when he saw her in the attic. He tried to stop himself but it called to him and suddenly Bonnie jumped as he bit into her viciously. He wrapped an arm around her waist yanking her closer so that that she couldn't get away. Bonnie flinched a little and gripped his shoulder in hopes that it would end soon.

Stefan could feel his senses heighten again and wanted to stop, but the predator in him wanted more. He growled as Bonnie whimpered. As she tried to move away he pulled her back and both vampire and witch landed on the floor in the struggle. It tasted better than he'd thought it did and now he couldn't stop even though he could feel and hear her heart slowing down. Trying to hold on Bonnie's hand fell from his shoulder and hit the floor as she lost consciousness. Pulling back Stefan stumbled a few steps back as he looked down at her. It was like no other high he'd ever had. Now she laid there limp and nearly dead.

"What have I done." Stefan muttered

**I love reviews so feed them to me even if you don't like this so much. Additional things about this would also be happiness to me.**


	3. What Never Was Is

**Part 3 of 4 and like I said it'll leave off right where it was.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

In the next instant he was at her side checking her pulse. She was breathing, but only barely, if he tried to give her his blood there was a larger chance she would just turn. So he just sat there with her in his arms hoping she wouldn't die. He held her close, closer than hoping that a friend wasn't dying, but that a lover wasn't.

"Don't do this. I don't understand…I-you can't just save my life then leave it." he said

Everything had him confused. The fact that he was shot, the fact that he was on his death bed, and the fact that the one who saved him wasn't Elena or even his own brother, but that this small creature in his arms that he had no intention of letting go of. The young woman who's latest mission in life was to be a protector or so she told him. How could she be protecting anything or anyone if she was dead? For hours he sat there with her not moving as he ran through all of the thoughts that had been occurring to him most often. The sun fell past the horizon and she still slept.

"Wake up." Stefan said as he brushed a strand of her once curly hair from her face

She reminded him of fairytales. The damsel in distress needing to be rescued. He wondered who did the rescuing though being she was the one who saved his life.

Bonnie stirred a little. With a deep intake of breath she opened eyes. Briefly she looked at Stefan, her eyes not leaving his as if saying something for only him to know. He helped her sit up slowly.

"Just take it easy."

For a moment Bonnie had forgotten what had happened for a moment. It all rushed back to her as she felt the throbbing ache in her neck. Touching it, it felt sticky and wet. It did happen, she thought to herself. She let him feed from her and it worked.

"Oh god." she whispered bringing her bloodied hand from her neck to her mouth as she shook her head

"Bonnie."

Bonnie stumbled away from him nearly falling over from a dizzy spell. She felt weak and tired and at any moment she'd fall over. She wanted nothing more than to put as much distance as was needed between them. That was the only they could do to help each other. She held her hand to still bleeding neck again and ran out of the room.

Darting down the stairs, she ran past both Damon and Tyler out the front door. Dropping her hand, she kept running and didn't stop even though her legs felt wobbly like rubber. She had to get away. She ran past her house, past the diner and to the graveyard. She collapsed in front of two gravestones in tears.

"Help me." she cried "Please…you have too. I can't handle this…they all hate me."

She looked at the gravestones knowing they wouldn't talk back. One being her grandmother, the one who taught her how to be the witch or druid or whatever term was. The other being her older sister Mary who had died a year and a half ago from an attack at the hospital in the blood bank. It was the only reason she got the house. Her parents didn't want it so she kept it. Not far from here a few plots over was Ms. Flower's grave, she'd helped her as well but died during one of the fights so she wasn't too far away.

Bonnie cried even harder into her hands feeling as helpless as she was when she'd found out that she was physic. She'd found how damned she truly was and didn't know what to do. Everything had been fine and would've stayed that way if whatever had come into town had never come. Everything would've been fine if Stefan didn't get his nose in too deep and stayed in his own little world with Elena. If…if…if only.

She could barely breathe and if felt as if she'd pass out, but the more she tried to breathe the less air she got. She fell over in the grass.

* * *

Stefan walked downstairs and neither Tyler nor Damon said a word not that they even said anything to each other even. They just looked at Stefan in surprise.

"Elena is in the kitchen." Damon said quietly still suffering from disbelief

"I should probably go look for Bonnie now. She wasn't looking to good." Tyler said

"I'll help-" Stefan started

"No." Tyler barked "The best thing you can do is stay away from her. There are a lot of things both you and her need to figure out. It's probably best you do it apart so you don't almost kill her again."

"How-"

"I have ears." Tyler interjected again

Tyler gave Damon a courteous nod, probably being thankful that Damon hadn't tried to kill him while he was there not that it would've been successful, then left.

"I don't want to agree with the gross dog that has in the past tried to kill us…" Damon said

Stefan could feel that 'but' coming up.

"But?"

"But he's right little brother. There's been enough damage tonight and it's only the tip of the iceberg. I mean you're alive." Damon said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan growled

Damon rose his hands up in surrender and headed for the door.

"I'm not sure I can really explain seeing as I can barely believe it." he said

As Damon walked out of the house Stefan could hear him muttering about how he thought that the redhead or rather his little bird would be deeply disturbed for a long while. Damon felt sad for her?

Damon walked to the diner only to see Caroline there. She'd changed drastically. He wondered if she knew that Tyler was back in town. He bet that would perk her up. The thought of telling her tickled him pink to see the flickering anger and venom in her eyes, but of all times he held his tongue.

"Don't you have another place to stalk?" Caroline sniped

"Not particularly. Plus there's a good view." He grinned sarcastically

"She's not here."

"I know. I wanted coffee." He replied

Rolling her eyes, she walked off leaving Damon there with his charming grin and the view he mentioned. The ignorant little bitch wasn't so bad all the time. It seemed that after the whole big ordeal she'd learned to take care of herself and not take it all for granted. Too bad she didn't learn it sooner.

* * *

Stefan stood there for a moment in the quiet house. He wasn't sure what Damon or Tyler were talking about, but he had a feeling Elena would. He hoped to god she was alright.

"You're up and around." She said quietly as Stefan entered the kitchen

Tears brimmed her eyes threatening to streak her beautiful face as she looked through a book. It was familiar, he'd seen it before. It was Bonnie's grams grimiore. She wouldn't look at him. She couldn't bring herself to knowing that it wasn't her, but her best friend. She hadn't saved him, she nearly killed him. It killed her inside knowing that all this time it was never her.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

"Not sure."

"What is it?"

"You don't know?" she asked still not looking at him

Stefan didn't answer. She took it as a no and shoved the book at him then got up and left the table brushing past him. She didn't have any fight in her. Not for this. Bonnie had taken her love and didn't even try, she didn't even want him let alone care yet she got him. Wiping her eyes she walked upstairs with every intention of going to her room, locking the door and just staying there.

Stefan looked down at the book and read what Elena had been looking at. It was about the poison, the one he had been infected with. His breath caught when he realized it. She'd saved him…not Elena and that meant…

"Oh god."

The exact words Bonnie had muttered before she bolted out of the house like he was the plague. It was her. It was why he had been drawn to her.

Closing the book he picked it up and walked out leaving the house to Elena. He had to try and find her, they needed to talk. He knew where to start but had no idea where it would end.

* * *

Tyler had caught her scent quick as he was walking back to the house and changed course. She was in the cemetery visiting Mary no less. It worried him that she would visit the dead only to grieve and break down yet she wouldn't do it in front of the living.

As he walked to the back where he'd seen her before a few times.

"Bonnie!" he exclaimed rushing to her side

She mumbled a little as Tyler picked her up in his arms.

"Needed to talk to them?" he asked

She nodded slightly.

"I don't want this to happen." She said

"I think a majority of us don't want this to happen, but I don't think you can fix this one." Tyler said

He carried her most of the way until she asked to be put down.

"Has the bleeding slowed?" he asked

"Yeah," She answered as she reached up and felt the dry stickiness of the two puncture marks on her neck "whatever attacked Stefan will be back. It didn't succeed and won't stop till one or both of us are dead."

"What do you mean?" he asked

Bonnie sighed.

"You kill a soulmate and…I don't know how to describe it, but it's like killing two birds with one stone. You get rid of one it leaves the other empty…" she trailed off for a second "Like Damon."

"Like Damon?" Tyler asked

"I didn't realize it till now…Katherine." Bonnie replied

Tyler didn't know about Katherine. He only knew what he'd heard and he didn't hear much. Bonnie sighed shaking her head. She knew that Damon tried to hide it and he did a good job, but there had been a few times where she'd be there to console him by just sitting with him and keeping him company. She never even thought about it till now.

Getting to the house both her and Tyler saw Stefan sitting out on the front porch. He stood quickly as he saw them coming. Holding out the book to them, Tyler took it and muttered thanks. Bonnie walked past him and into the house. Stefan went to follow, but Tyler blocked the doorway.

"We have to talk about this." Stefan said

"No, you don't. She's been through enough hell in the past two to three years." Tyler said

"You don't know her the way I do." Stefan growled

"You're right. I don't. I do know however what she needs right now and it's not you."

"You can't do this."

"I'm sorry Stefan, but you're not welcome here."

Stefan shook his head and tried to go inside only to be forced out.

"Damn it!" he yelled pissed off from barrier keeping him out from the lack of invitation

Tyler closed the door on him leaving him there in the dark.

"Well, it seems that I didn't completely fail…she wants nothing to do with you."

Stefan turned abruptly to see a man standing at the edge of the sidewalk.

"You did this."

"Oh, I only shot you. What happened from there had nothing to do with me. it was all just falling into place." He said

The man grinned.

"Same thing with Katherine too and now your brother is an empty little shell."

He had silver hair that shown in the moonlight and scars that looked like they came from a battlefield. How old was he?

"I'm as old as time…if you're wondering." He answered

"What the hell do you want?"

"To watch one of you die and see the other suffer for the rest of their life. I'm betting on the redhead dying and you suffering for eternity." He said

"Go to hell." Stefan growled

He chuckled.

"Well, I can tell this will definitely be fun to watch. This and the others that have opened their connection."

He walked off down the sidewalk leaving Stefan there pissed and confused. That was the one that Bonnie must've known about in her astral walk. Stefan put his fingers to his temples as if having a headache. It was hard enough attempting to comprehend this and now he had to try to figure out who that was and how to get rid of him before anybody died. That'd be easy, especially since everyone had scattered to the four winds, Stefan thought to himself sarcastically. Instead of going back to the boarding house where he knew he wasn't welcome he sat down on the porch. He wasn't leaving until they talked.

Bonnie looked out her window and could see him sitting there. She'd cleaned herself up the best she could already.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked

"No. My best friend hates me and her fiancé…boyfriend whatever they have defined themselves as is hooked to my hip and it's not something that can be undone. Even more there's someone out there trying to kill us." she answered

"You don't know that. It could be a revenge plot like Klaus or something."

"No Tyler. If it were a revenge plot the guy wouldn't have broken into my house and said that he was going to be sure to lay flowers at Stefan's grave aka my supposed soulmate." Bonnie said "Whatever it is it's after those who are connected."

"Bonnie-"

"Don't 'Bonnie' me. I'm not an idiot and you know it." she snapped

"I know, but I'm worried. You're overloading yourself."

"I'm fine." She said

Bonnie knew it wasn't completely true. She'd broken several of her private rules to herself.

Don't use magic too much (it wears and tears a lot)

Don't involve the others in your second life

Don't be a homewrecker

She was angry with herself with it. She couldn't punish Stefan for being clueless could she? It wasn't his fault, but her own.

"I'll be back." She said walking out past Tyler.

"Don't let him in. This isn't something you need to deal with right now."

"I can't just turn away…I just can't." she said

Walking downstairs she hesitated before unlocking the door.

The door clicked and Stefan turned to see her standing in the doorway. For several moments they just stood there until she moved to the side to let him in.

"You might as well come in if you're not going anywhere." She said

She wouldn't look at him either. As he brushed past her to go inside her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't explain it, it was like some intimate gesture even he barely touched her when walking inside, but then again half of the things she saw and knew were unexplainable.

Stefan sighed as he stood there in the hallway.

"You can sleep in my sister's old room." Bonnie said as she made her way upstairs

"Your sister is working the night shift?" he asked

"She's dead." Bonnie replied

There wasn't a moment she didn't think about it either. Bonnie knew why her sister was attacked. It was because the demon or so it called itself was looking for a McCullough witch. It took killing my grandmother and Mary to find a good one though. Sometimes Bonnie would cry all night thinking about it, because she had a night terror. On those nights Tyler would sit outside her room and listen wishing he could help or go lie down beside and hold her as she cried. He never knew how bad some people had it until he met her.

"I didn't know." Stefan said

"I know."

She turned and went upstairs. Stefan stared after her with the feeling of remorse coming over him. She hadn't told anyone of her grievances. Tyler came downstairs ready to head out.

"You're leaving?" Stefan asked confused

"Yeah I have a job which happens to be the night shift. That's what you get for being a paramedic." Tyler said unenthusiastically

Tyler paused in the door for a moment. He wanted to say something, but couldn't get the words to come out right. Shrugging he turned and left.

Bonnie pulled off her shirt so that she was just in her tank top and shorts. Stretching her sore muscles she crawled into bed and turned over. Sleep seemed to come easy that being she hadn't really slept for the past day and a half.

Stefan on the other hand laid there looking up at the ceiling in the room across from hers. He could hear her heartbeat. It was slowed and relaxed and it felt as if a calling to him. Sitting up he leaned back against the headboard thinking about Elena. He'd did the one thing that he never wanted to do and that was break her heart. He hated himself for even though he couldn't stop the need to be with Bonnie.

Getting up he snuck across the hall.

Bonnie couldn't be sure if she was dreaming or not when she felt someone lie down beside her and wrap an arm around her. She felt her heart accelerate a little and nuzzled herself back into him. She felt his hand move up underneath her top a little. Why wasn't she stopping him? He wasn't hers…well technically he was but not really. He kept moving his hand upwards as his lips touched the crook of her neck. Turning over quickly, his lips crushed hers beating her to the punch. She was wide awake now like she'd been hit with a jolt. It was a deep need or thirst begging to be quenched. Stefan felt her pull him closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As his lips trailed down her jaw line he felt her nails dig into his back. He grinded into her as her other hand wound through his hair.

"No…" she breathed

"I know." he said as he silenced her

She moaned as he pulled her top up over her head tossing it aside somewhere then ran his hands down her body taking in every curve and beautiful structure. Her chest rose and fell quickly as he kissed and tasted down between her breasts down her stomach as he came to her shorts. He pulled them down leaving her completely exposed underneath him. Her whole body felt shaky and she knew how wrong it was, but for some reason she couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her. it felt like if they parted they'd die or something complicated like that. As her fingers fumbled with the button of his jeans his lips brushed against hers like a heat wave. Gently biting her bottom lip was him pleading to taste her even more and she let him. Her lips parted and his tongue darted into her mouth exploring and massaging against hers. As she started to push at his pants he did the rest in pushing them down.

Settling back down in between her legs things felt extremely hazy and dream like between them. His fingers intertwined with hers above her head. Stefan felt her back up into him as he sheethed himself with her and stretched her. She gasped while his lips were still to hers. He paused for a second wondering if she was okay. Bonnie instantly brought his lips back down to hers not giving him the chance to get away as she raised her hips to meet his. Her head fell back onto the pillow and her heart felt as if it would rip from her chest.

He had one hand on her thigh and the other caressing her cheek in the heated night calling their names. His body moved against hers in such a way that it seemed like perfect sync. She her heard him groan in her ear as her nails raked across his back. Their breaths were caught with one another's in the quickening pace.

Her hand gripped his tightly that was above her head as her climax came closer and closer. She felt as if she'd lost all control and there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted it so bad too, more than she even knew. In the next rough thrust between the two, Bonnie's whole body tensed and shuddered as that sweet release took over and she cried out as Stefan had laid chaste kisses on the hollow of her throat.

Stefan looked at her having followed not far behind in the pleasurable yet dangerous adventure. He remained there not moving, but just watching her. Noticing a tear streak down her cheek, he wiped it away feeling it to be unnecessary to regret anything anymore. He hadn't felt anything of the sort before and didn't want her to take it back. He didn't want her to hurt. He kissed her more gently this time taking her bottom lip then both. His kiss was smooth and gentle yet needful with all of his being. Hearing her heart, it didn't slow at all. Lying down beside her, Bonnie turned over so that her back was facing him. She shivered slightly as she felt Stefan's hand trail down her spine ever so gently. It wasn't out of terror, but pleasure.

He was seeing her differently as well as feeling differently about the young woman who laid there by him as he traced invisible lines on her pale skin. She had indeed grown and no one noticed, not even him. The only one who did seemed to be her protector…Tyler. He wrapped an arm around of her knowing that he couldn't let go no matter how much she wanted space. He wasn't sure if could let go even if he wanted to and even so he didn't want to.

Bonnie laid there as silent tears streaked her face. She couldn't believe what just happened. At the same time she'd never felt whole till the moment she'd saved his life. Deep down Bonnie was terrified. The repercussions of this night would ripple in the days to come and she couldn't help but worry about them as she fell asleep.

Halfway through the night she turned in Stefan's arms so she had molded her body with his and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"I'm scared." She mumbled in her sleep

He didn't reply, but held her closer understanding. Right now he shouldn't have been with the one deemed to be his soulmate, he should be with Elena, but he wasn't. she didn't even want to see him and Bonnie needed him now whether she knew or not. Maybe this was what they had both needed. That deep need that scratched at one until they found what made them whole. Closing his eyes he fell asleep with her there. The monster and the maiden. The thought made him chuckle a little.

* * *

Damon had walked Caroline home even though it was the last thing she wanted. It wasn't as if he was going to eat her.

"You could be a little grateful you know. I'm just trying to be nice so that you don't get attacked or whatever." Damon said trying to keep up with the blond

"Mhm and that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you'd like to dig into my neck." She said sarcastically

"I'm human," He said "so believe it or not I actually have to eat food."

Caroline stopped and turned looking at him skeptically.

"You know what? Nevermind, I'm going home and I'll let you go off being the twitchy little paranoid twit that you are." Damon said

Turning, he walked off.

"You're serious aren't you? That you're human?" she called

Damon froze and looked back at her. It wasn't like he could pull off the whole air of mystery as easily as he could when he was a vampire. Though he still had his looks, that had to count for something. storming up to him she seemed to analyze him. Grabbing his chin she turned him to one side then to the other. Then taking the initiative she pulled his upper lip up looking at his teeth.

"Would you quit that?" Damon yelled yanking away from her

For a moment she just stared at him then all of the sudden she started laughing. Eventually she was laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Okay, it's not that funny." Damon said getting annoyed

"I'm sorry, but it is. I mean you just had it coming." She said still giggling

Damon rolled his eyes at her and started walking away.

"Have fun fending off any muggers. You look like a neon sign saying 'please attack me'." he called back

She ran to catch up with him and quickly looped her arm with his. he looked down at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'm…sorry? I think?" she tried

He smirked and turned around walking her the rest of the way home. She offered for him to come in, because she wanted to know how it all happened. Usually he'd have other intentions when being invited in not that he needed the invitation anymore, but he had no interest in her that way. She was just as lonely as he was. The emptiness had been with him for the past few years. He'd made the choice all on his own and it cost a young woman her life. She may have risen from the dead yet again, but it didn't mean she was the same. She'd never be the same and Stefan and him were to blame. Never once had he regretted telling Her to go to hell but doing so ripped a hole in him.

The two sat in the living room and talked. Just talked. Damon couldn't remember just talking with anyone all night. Caroline even cooked wanting to see what his reaction was like when he ate.

"I'm not a science experiment you know." Damon pouted

"Well for tonight you are." She said with a smile

Damon just shook his head. This girl was off her nut. When wasn't she?

* * *

"Mary!" Bonnie screamed bolting up in bed

She felt as if she had been drowning as she gulped for breath.

"Bonnie breathe…it was only a dream." Stefan said sitting up beside her

She jumped a little as he touched her shoulder. His touch seemed to calm her instantly for some unknown reason. Leaning into him she laid back down. Stefan didn't sleep the rest of the night. He just watched her as she tried to sleep. Stefan wanted to know all that happened in the past year and a half to two years and why she was the way she was. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. It hurt him as well. He figured if he could help her that he could save her life as well as his own. He could only hope, but in doing so he knew that this was the girl he had no intention of leaving. He knew that she was the one, the one he'd be spending the rest of his life with. She was chosen for him and in the short amount of time he'd come to terms with it being Elena had basically shoved him away. She had turned him away without giving him a chance let alone a choice.

Bonnie stirred a little as the morning sun rose. As she did her saw the bite marks on her neck where he'd attacked and she had saved him.

Bonnie was slowly waking and as she opened her eyes she closed them. She knew she was naked and even more she knew who laid beside her. Why did it have to be him? Why did she have to be a homewrecker? Sitting up, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly

Stefan reached for her as she moved to get up.

"Wait…" he trailed off

She paused not looking at him.

"It was just a mistake." She said

"We can try to tell ourselves that it was all a mistake and that we'll never do it again, but I don't think we can promise that to even ourselves." he said "I want to be thinking about Elena, but at this moment the only thing going through my mind is you and how much I want to pull you back."

She shook her head at him moving farther away.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that." She said

Turning she clutched the blanket tighter around her and walked out to the bathroom. She needed a shower and hoped it would wash last night away. She hated all of this and she hated him for doing what he did as well as herself for not stopping him. As the steam filled up the room she climbed in and let the scorching water wash it all away.

Stefan sat there for a few minutes before getting dressed. He wasn't even sure where to start today. He could hear Bonnie on the phone. It must've been Tyler on the other line.

"I don't know Tyler but I'm going to look for her. That little girl might be able to help us and get me out of this. Then I can wipe their memories and thing's will go back to the way they were."

She paused for a second.

"Yes, I'll wipe them better…and just make sure she's okay." she said sarcastically "Later."

Not again, Stefan thought. Storming out of the bedroom he nearly ran into her in the hall.

"You are not doing that again." he growled at her

She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I thought you wanted to be with Elena." she said simply

"Not at the price of you being the only one who remembers what happens." He said in disbelief

She sighed and rolled her eyes to the returning argument. Was he serious?

"Oh stop. You can't have it both ways Stefan." She snapped

Stefan looked at her being more surprised than before. She was actually pissed with him.

"You either want Elena nice and safe so that you two can live happily ever after or you damn yourself. You can't sit on the fence with this one." She said "So I'm going to find the bastard who decided to target us and I'm going to do what I do best and that is kill him."

"No you're not." he said "We are."

He wasn't going to let her do it by herself.

"Fine." She said "Just give me a few minutes. There's someone I need to find. I think she might know who he is or what he is…you know the works"

Stefan only nodded as he watched her space out like she was trancing. In the next instant she started talking as if she were talking to aomeone.

"Wait…" Bonnie called out "I have questions."

She went silent then started up again.

"But that doesn't help me. I don't want to be like this. Can it be broken?" she asked "I have to try…no…stop!"

Then all of the sudden she was flung backwards and hit the wall hard. She blinked rapidly as she slid down the wall. Right before hitting the floor she was yanked up against the wall like she was being strangled by some unknown force.

Stefan tried to pull her down only to get shoved backwards by the same invisible force.

Bonnie's eyes started to roll to the back of her head as the man that Stefan didn't see choked her.

"You evil little witch. It's not nice to fool with someone else's game." he hissed in her ear

The little girl she had talked to was now dead even though she didn't provide much information. She only said the man was bad and that he would do whatever it takes to kill soul people. That and the fact that there was no way to break the ties.

"Looks like those flowers will be on your grave instead." The man said

"N-no." she breathed

Reaching out she grabbed at him as she was seeing polka dots. Grabbing him by the throat barely her hand started to heat up as if on fire. He screamed and dropped her to the floor.

"You little harlot! By the end you'll wish you were dead."

She just looked up at him as Stefan rushed to her side.

"I've been wishing for that for quite a while now." She said choking

As the man made himself noticeable to everyone, Stefan clutched Bonnie and held her tight.

"It's sad really… all this time you've been in and out of here throughout the years and you didn't even know what pulled you here." he said directing it at Stefan

In the next instant he jumped out the window and didn't stop once he hit the ground.

"You've been here more than once?" Bonnie asked not moving from his arms though she remained tense

"Yeah…" he said

"How many times?" she asked

She didn't want it to be because of her.

"Bonnie-"

"How many!" she interjected

"Once when you were born…I only saw your mother and father in the car being they nearly ran me over, but I knew…again when you were two and six, you thought I was your imaginary friend… and again when you were thirteen, it was only briefly but we bumped into each other on the sidewalk and I don't know… then now but I didn't know that it was because of-"

"Five times?" she asked

She'd met him five times and didn't even understand or contemplate why. She didn't even realize it.

"And you didn't say anything…"

"I hadn't thought about it!" he said defensively "I thought it was nothing more than coincidence, plus i knew about your grams."

She closed her eyes having a hard time believing that she'd met him before high school. Thinking about it, she remembered her imaginary friend and he was right. He was her imaginary friend.

"Bonnie I…I don't know what to say. I don't even know what to do. The only thing I do know is that I need to keep you safe." He said "I...need you."

"We need to talk to Elena…I have to try to explain and tell her to be careful. He could use her against us." Bonnie said

Stefan only nodded as Bonnie stood and backed away from him.

"I'll go now." Bonnie said

She walked down the stairs not waiting for a response. The farther she got from him though the harder it was to keep going. She didn't like being away from him even though she felt annoyed and angry with him. Then all of the sudden Stefan was walking beside her and had his hand in hers. Their fingers weren't intertwined as if they were lovers but as friends and it was a good start.

"Together." He said with a small smile

She nodded.

As they got to the house they saw the door cracked and looked at each other worried. Stefan let go immediately and ran inside calling Elena's name. Rushing in she nearly ran into him. Her jaw dropped.

"Tyler!" Bonnie yelled

She gripped Stefan's arm knowing that at any moment he'd kill Tyler.

Tyler and Elena separated quickly from each other to the ends of the couch. They both looked alarmed and felt terrified.

"Is this your idea of a rebound Elena?" Bonnie asked

She could feel Stefan glaring at her for the question. He shouldn't have been allowed to glare like that, not after what happened last night.

"No!" she exclaimed

Bonnie looked at Tyler now.

"And you! I said to watch her not jump her." she said

"Don't…don't be angry with him…I think it's my fault." Elena said

Everyone looked at her and her guilt stricken face.

"He came over and I started throwing things at him…then before I knew it he'd pinned my arms to my side to stop me and I don't know…it was strange. It was like I a pull or something…I just don't know and before I could fight or anything I kind of kissed him." Elena said

She looked from Stefan to the floor and back. Stefan had his fists clenched.

"It moved onto more didn't it?" Bonnie asked

Stefan looked at her appalled. How could she be so level headed? Elena only nodded though in response. I wanted to kill him because I hated or rather do hate him, but it felt as if my heart wasn't so empty and that I'd found something. Bonnie only nodded in knowing that feeling.

"Elena I only came over to tell you that you need to be on your guard." Bonnie said "I lied when I said that there was nothing out there. There is and he killed the only other being that might've been able to help us."

"Us?" Elena questioned

"Soulmates." Bonnie said

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"You attack Tyler sexually with hatred running through you and you think it's nothing?" Bonnie said "It only needed a click, something to trigger it and that's what you got."

Elena sat there quietly.

"Then what do we do?" she asked

"Stefan is going to stay here with you and Tyler and I need to take a look around town." Bonnie said "Maybe we'll run into something."

Stefan's head jerked her way.

"Bonnie." He said

Elena saw the way he looked at Bonnie. It was the way he used to stare at her. It felt so unsettling.

"I'm not letting you do this." he said

"I'm not alone, I'll be with Tyler so just fix things with her." Bonnie told him

Tyler stood and looked down at Elena briefly before leaving. Elena stared after him as if in a trance. Bonnie didn't look at her. She couldn't look at her knowing what she'd done with her boyfriend. Then again what Elena did wasn't good either. Everything was screwed up because of the cosmic balance.

"I'll go." Bonnie said quietly

As she turned Elena stopped her.

"Bon I'm so-"

"Don't say it. I don't deserve it, trust me Elena." she interrupted

With that she turned away and didn't look at Stefan, because she felt that if she did it would give away all her secrets. She walked out leaving Stefan and Elena there.

The two stood there in an awkward silence.

"So…how do we fix it?" Elena asked breaking the silence

Stefan looked at her. She seemed to be pleading with him.

"I don't think we can Elena. What we are is so far gone in a short amount of time."

She didn't cry or pout. She just nodded.

"Where were you last night?" she asked

She had a feeling that she knew but wasn't sure.

"I stayed at Bonnie's…Something…something happened last night."

"I wasn't the only one who committed a crime was I?" Elena asked

She could feel tears coming.

"No, you weren't. Bonnie and I…we…" he didn't finish

Elena didn't need to hear the rest.

"We are finished then being you slept with someone else."

"I didn't have control…I can't explain." He tried

"But that's it…we didn't get to choose who we spend our lives with." She said "It just slapped us in the face."

Sighing he wrapped his arms around the crying young blond. He didn't know what else to do.

"I hate him Stefan…how can I be connected with someone I hate? How could I do what I did?" she sobbed

"I…don't know." Stefan replied

She pulled away and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." He said "Don't hate your best friend though…hate me if you want to be angry."

"I can't…I can't hate either of you." She said as she wiped her eyes

Stefan couldn't have felt guiltier then. She didn't hate him possibly because she'd cheated also if at all it was an accident. Actually looking around for a moment Elena had a look of puzzlement.

"What?" Stefan asked

"Where's Damon?" she asked


	4. If Nothing Else of the World They Knew

**Part 4 of 4**

**The last of the small story. If you've read it I hope you enjoyed it. it was just something playing around in my mind.**

"Get up." Caroline said as she hit Damon with a pillow

He just groaned.

"Oh I forgot to say please…get up and please leave…I have work in thirty minutes." She said irritatedly

"Then I'll just sleep…right here." he said

He was rather comfortable surprisingly and had no intention of getting up. Caroline rolled her eyes and hit him again with the pillow.

"You have your own place to stay at, go there." she said defiantly

Damon turned over and looked at her with tired eyes.

"Would you believe me if I told that I didn't want to go home?" he asked

She looked at him skeptically and knew he wasn't lying. He had no intention of leaving the couch. He didn't want to get in the middle Stefan and Elena's little argument. Last time he jumped in the middle he was turned human unfortunately. He felt deeply bad for his little bird though. The poor girl was tossed back and forth as if in a hurricane and was only doing what she could to stay on her feet. He wasn't so disturbed as he was the day before at the fact that yet another woman Damon had thought about often and had considered taking an interest in was now belonging to his brother. He'd read the words himself. Neither of the two had a choice about being thrown together. It did however give him the chance to sneak in and take Elena which he hadn't done. He'd completely let her go. She looked too much like Katherine anyways, plus the blonde here was quite entertaining and she never shuts up. It was as if she liked hearing her own voice, but it was something they both had in common he guessed.

Huffing she put her hands on her hips.

"I could, but that doesn't mean I'll let you live here." she said

Turning she grabbed for her purse. He didn't want her to go, but it wasn't as if he could force her to stay even if he wanted her to and why would he? She was gone and wouldn't be shoving anything else at him to make sure he was actually human.

Damon sat up and ran his hand through his hair as he yawned.

"I don't have to leave. You could get me all to yourself." He said grinning

"Oh joy." She said sarcastically

"Hey. Several of the female population want me so don't even start." Damon snapped

Caroline snorted. she wouldn't deny that fact, but with everything she knew, she wasn't part of that population.

"Yeah and you do realize that the female population that you've actually taken an interest in are dead." she said

"You're not." He said

"Well I also have a life that doesn't revolve around you." She said

"Oh don't break my heart now." He said jokingly as he held his hand to his chest

Caroline smirked as she sat beside him.

"What happened to you?" she asked

"I got a life." He said flatly

"Well then I guess we're going to have to put it to use."

"We?" he questioned

"Oh yes…today is my day off and you're going to entertain me." she said

"Oh no." he said

"Oh yes." She countered "You won't leave so you'll make yourself useful. I got to get some shopping done anyways."

* * *

Bonnie came from the diner.

"Well?" Tyler asked

"I quit." She said simply "Oh, after this is done and over you get the house and don't worry about the paperwork I got it done months ago."

"Wait…hold up what are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving…you knew that." She said

"But…you can't just go."

"I'm not leaving this very minute Tyler. I did say I wanted to finish this."

"And Stefan?"

"What about him? He'll be fine without me." Bonnie said

It stung even though she was the one to say it.

"You're kidding right? I mean he was nearly killed yesterday and had his world ripped from his fingertips and you think that's okay?" Tyler said

"It's not my fault!" she yelled "I tried to fix it by wiping his memory but apparently he didn't want to forget so he remembered everything. I would've had you and I take care of it and it would've been like nothing happened. Everyone wins."

"You don't…I don't. We go back being the only ones who know what really happens in this shitty world." He said

"That's what we chose." She said more quietly

"You know he cares about you and it's not just that soul bullshit." Tyler said

Bonnie shrugged acting as if she didn't care. It wasn't that she didn't because she did, it was just that it was all complicated.

"And Elena?" she questioned turning it all back on him

"I don't even want to get into it." he said

Bonnie grinned.

"I figured it was just as complicated. You do know she still hates you."

"Yes…" he said trailing off

Bonnie smirked. Tyler hung his head. She knew he was thinking back to our senior year of high school when he attempted to hurt Elena back in the cemetery then back to when he attacked all of us with Klaus. He was so confused then.

"Don't dwell…it's depressing." Bonnie said cutting into his thoughts

"Well, let's get the search started shall we?" he said starting a new conversation

Bonnie smiled a little and nodded. After having gone through all of the alleys and sidewalks of Fell's Church both Bonnie and Tyler sat down on a bench outside the public library.

"I'm thinking we split up from here." Bonnie suggested

"No." Tyler said shooting the idea down

"It was just an idea." She said defensively "You checking the Old Wood and me checking out the cemetery."

"Again, no." he said

"Then I guess we're doing it together which will take even longer." She said

Right then she could've sworn she heard him whine.

"Well let's go." She said as she got to her feet

"Okay fine we'll split up. It's not like you don't know how to take care of yourself." He said quickly

Bonnie grinned having already knew that he'd cave.

"We make it quick though." he said with emphasis

Bonnie nodded and walked off. The two split when the gate to the cemetery came up.

Bonnie walked through the graveyard as if just looking around. She wasn't sad or angry, not anymore. What was the point? It wouldn't make the present situation go away. Being angry or whatever strong emotion that made it to the surface wouldn't make everything okay. It wouldn't bring Bonnie her sister back or her grandmother. It wouldn't make their home safe from supernatural goings on. It wouldn't help her have a normal life and stop being a witch so that maybe if she ever did go out on a date she wouldn't dump her food on the guy or just have him look at like the freak she was.

Bonnie sighed as the sun fell behind the trees and glittered through the leaves to the grassy ground. When Mary died, she spent a lot of time here. This was where her family was now since her parents moved off. She was lucky if she got a call every three months.

She chuckled a little as she saw Elena's grave. When it happened and she became a vampire and then died again it wasn't funny. It was however when she thought about it now. Her friend died a lot.

A crack echoed behind as a stick snapped. Bonnie jerked around not seeing anything or anyone.

"Interesting that you've come to see the dead even though you will be joining them soon."

That voice, she knew that voice. It belonged to the one who attacked her and tried to kill Stefan.

"Show yourself…or are you afraid?" Bonnie challenged even though her whole body shook

She was actually scared. She was every time she came up against something. It gave her the adrenaline rush she needed to stay alive.

"Oh I am far from afraid but you aren't."

Bonnie took a step back as she saw someone stepping out from underneath a tree. His silver hair gleamed in the spotlights of sun. There was no white in it, just silver.

"I am Pollux and I'm here to rip you apart while your significant other can't do anything about it except feel your pain."

"Why?" was the only word Bonnie could think of

"Because it amuses me."

Bonnie scoffed a little as she gulped.

"I want to take my time with you two though…the vampire has lived through several life times only to meet his own soulmate centuries through time…it's quite poetic." Pollux said sarcastically

"Well then I guess you have your work cut out for you, I'll just go now." Bonnie said quickly

As she turned to with every intention of running Pollux stood in front her. Wasn't he just behind her? Something had provoked fear in her suddenly. She hadn't felt scared in a very long time.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Face to face, big showdown so you could get me out of the way just so you can run off out of the country?" he asked

She did and wouldn't deny it, but she could feel that this was going to come out really bad.

"If that's what you want…" she trailed off

He smirked. Going hit him across the face Pollux caught her tiny fist with raised eyebrows.

"Really? Where's the magic?" he asked unimpressed

"Here!" she yelled as she pulled out a dagger that was engulfed in flame

The ground shook slightly as she stabbed him in the neck. Howling in pain Bonnie turned and ran. Pollux ripped it from his neck feeling it heal.

"Run, run fast Red." He mumbled angrily

Bonnie knew better than to look back. If she did he wouldn't be standing there bleeding out the neck, he'd be in front of her blocking her only way out. Instead she darted to the left going deeper into the graveyard. It would've been a dead end and leave her trapped, but she was only thinking on her feet while she could. She called out as loud as she could

_*Tyler!*_

It was a mental cry but he heard it. Reaching for his temple the scream echoed through his mind. It wasn't just his mind either. Stefan who was sitting on the couch with Elena trying to get things situated which included throwing more things at him, cringed pain from it.

"Stefan!" Elena exclaimed

"Something's wrong." He breathed as if he'd been stabbed "Bonnie…"

Getting up he looked back at Elena terrified.

As Bonnie hid behind a gravestone she closed her eyes concentrating. Pollux was right beside the gravestone she was hiding behind.

"I may not be able to see you witch, but it doesn't mean that you're not here!" he yelled

Opening her eyes, she slowly crawled backwards away from him. As she got up to run she turned and felt something in her side.

"Found you." Pollux said grinning as he twisted the blade

Bonnie squirmed and shrieked.

"Such beautiful music I hear coming from your lips please give me some more." He whispered in her ear as he moved it even more

Bonnie screamed in agony even more.

Tyler was at the gate as he heard her scream bloody murder.

"Don't you dare die." He growled

Bonnie looked up at him not knowing what to do. She had found him but didn't really think farther ahead. Gripping ahold of his jacket to steady herself Bonnie looked up at him in his eyes.

"You…don't have a heartbeat."

"It happens when you don't have a heart." He said grabbing her wrist

She flinched as he did.

"You're overwhelmed…it's disgusting."

"I-I feel sorry for you."

"What?" he growled

Pollux threw her backwards to the ground.

"You are…heartless. Not feeling for so long…must hurt on some level." She breathed "I'm sorry."

"Don't-" he started "I don't need pity."

"You don't know what you need."

Reaching down he gripped her throat and looked at her.

"You should be the one pitied…living such a painful pathetic life where no one sees you…no one wants to see a child like you…You. Are. Not. Wanted. Not even by your soulmate."

Tears brimmed Bonnie's eyes.

"I know." she sobbed trying to stay conscious

She knew it all too well that she wasn't wanted. It plagued her.

Reaching out to him he retreated. Bonnie didn't need to touch him though. She could feel the power coming off of him along with confusion. Trying to concentrate but only feeling herself slip away she closed her eyes and fell the rest of the way back on the cold grass. She heard him fly backwards, but she didn't do it. There was growling and that all alone told her it was Tyler. Pollux screamed in agony and Bonnie could only guess that Pollux was the one being ripped apart.

Tyler didn't hold back knowing that he tried to kill her. The son of a bitch tried to kill his witch. Getting that whiff of the guy's blood sent him into a frenzy. When he should've stopped when he was dead he kept going. There were limbs scattered along with his insides on the ground.

A blood covered Tyler rushed over to Bonnie.

"Bonnie…"

Nothing.

"Bonnie!" he yelled cradling her head

Her eyes shot open and she was choking a little. she was barely alive and she was bleeding profusely. It wasn't stopping.

"You're hurt…" she trailed off reaching out to touch him

"No!" he said quickly swating her hand away "It's not mine."

He knew that if she tried to heal him she would take the damaged for him and would be dead. It wasn't the first time she had done so. One time she even took on the change for him by accident. It was a hectic night that night and she nearly killed Damon. The following morning she wiped his memory and he didn't remember a thing.

Tyler caressed her cheek gently then picked her up in his arms. Her head fell onto his shoulder and her arms hung limp.

"Stay awake okay? I'm going to get you to the boarding house then Stefan can help you."

She was barely breathing.

* * *

"Okay, I'm done. You wanted me gone and succeeded." Damon said dropping the bags on the floor of Caroline's apartment

"Oh stop. It's only food." She said as she started to unpack it

"Well good luck with it all." He said

"You're leaving?" she asked

Damon turned in the doorway.

"Well that was the idea." He said "I do have a home like you said before. It's probably high time I get there."

She looked down at the counter.

"Hey Damon?"

"Hmm?" he said with a heavy sigh of annoyance.

"What…what was it like way back when you were first human. I get that you don't like it now, but you must've liked it then…you and your brother were still close right?" she asked

She didn't want to admit that he'd grown on her. She did what Caroline Forbes did and that was going around it all.

"Yeah…that was then…before Katherine."

"Elena's look alike…"

"Yes." He said blankly

He didn't like talking about her. It just got him angry.

"It's something I don't like talking about." he added

What came out of Caroline's mouth next shocked the hell out of him.

"Okay." She replied

Okay? She wasn't going to pry? She was an expert at it. Damon helped her put away the rest of the food.

"C'mon." he said as he moved to the door

"Where?" she asked looking at him shiftily

"The boarding house…I'll tell you about what it was like in Italy." He said bribing her

Her eyebrows quirked in interest.

"I'll take you up on that then." She said as she walked out the door

He couldn't help but grin. Along the walk the two argued about the many different things Damon defined amazing compared to Caroline's. They'd laugh and joke like any ordinary friends.

"Well, I think it's safe to say you are in fact human Damon." Caroline said as they were getting to the boarding house "Damon?"

He had his gaze fixed on something else. When she looked in the same direction as him she gasped.

"Bonnie!" she shrieked in blurry tears

It swept over her quickly as she rushed to go to her friend. The one who helped her get on her feet to begin with after all of the strangeness of Fell's Church. Damon grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"You don't want to see that." He said

"You don't understand." She said quickly trying to get free

"I do and I'm still saying you don't want to." he said

"Wait…is that Tyler? Is he covered in blood? Oh my god…" she gasped

Stefan came running out the front door having sensed them. Bonnie was no longer conscious and Tyler was covered in blood.

"We split up and-"

Stefan didn't let him finish as he pulled the unconscious witch from him and ran into the house. Tyler stood there, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

"Tyler?" Caroline's voice cracked

His head jerked in her direction.

"Look Caroline as interesting and awkward as this reunion would be I gotta make sure she'll be okay." He said

Caroline only managed a nod. She watched as he ran inside then turned to Damon.

"You knew didn't you? That he was here." she asked

"Bonnie was the one harboring him in her house."

"This isn't about Bonnie…this is about you…why did I actually think I could trust you?" she hissed

"Good question doll." He snapped back "Just because I'm not eternal doesn't mean my usual goal can't be fulfilled."

Caroline smacked him across the face.

"Go to hell." She growled

Turning she ran into the house leaving him there in the dark.

Stefan brought her into the living room and kicked the coffee table across the room then laid Bonnie down on the floor.

"Get towels." He ordered as he leaned down to listen to her heart "She's alive."

Elena came rushing back in with a multitude of towels and dropped every one of them when she saw Tyler.

"He's dead." was all Tyler said

"She might be too." Stefan said somewhat stammering

Biting down on his wrist hard he held it to her lips and watched the maroon liquid run down her throat. It had to save her, it had to.

"Is she okay?" Caroline asked making both Elena and Tyler jump

Stefan on the other didn't seem to hear her or anybody else. His focus was on Bonnie and making sure she didn't leave him. He needed her to be his light or else he'd be blind in the dark. Cradling her limp body in his arms he pressed his lips to her forehead praying. It wasn't a matter of want, it was need.

The room remained completely quiet even as Elena grabbed Tyler and dragged him from the room against his will upstairs to get him cleaned up.

"You going to kill me now? I wouldn't blame you." He said to her as she just peeled his shirt off

She turned on the hot water in the shower.

"I wouldn't blame and I can't blame you for hating me Elena. You don't need to forgive someone who can't forgive themselves for choosing the wrong side in all the confusion." He said quietly

She still remained silent even though more tears streaked down her porcelain face. There wasn't anything she could say and he was just adding more to the emotions compiled on her. All of her words were stuck in a lump in her throat.

Downstairs Caroline was pacing in the kitchen. She couldn't handle watching Stefan hold a dead body in his hands. Sitting at the kitchen table, she flung everything on it to the floor angrily.

* * *

Bonnie looked around. She didn't seem to be in any normal place. She was on a beach, just standing there with the sand squishing in between her toes. She dug them in even deeper, it was warm.

"Nice dream." She said

"A dream?"

She looked over to see the little girl that tried to help but only died.

"Well, last time I checked the sun was not purple." Bonnie said

The little girl giggled.

"I guess not." She said "It's not too late. There's still time for that future…the one you dream of often."

Bonnie looked at her confused.

"You dream about not being so alone…it scares you that you'll die and nobody will care because in your mind your unwanted…but look." She said pointing over her shoulder

Looking that direction Bonnie to two people sitting back in the sand watching the sunset. She just shook her head. It was her, but she denied it.

"No." Bonnie said

"What?"

"No, it's not like that…it would never be like that. We don't…feel that way."

"We or he? Because at this very moment he's sitting in the middle of a room holding a witch who is slowly healing from internal bleeding. You must mean something to him…"

"He's my friend."

"Right, I'm sure that's what you were thinking the night before." The little girl said crossing her arms

"Hey! You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand." Bonnie said defensively

"But, I do know. I know more than you think. I know that since that connection snapped into place everything has changed and it'll keep changing. You can try to hate him and you can try to be angry at him but it won't change the fact that deep down you love him. That will never change."

Bonnie looked back at the two behind the little girl who were now lying back in the sand making out. She sighed and closed her eyes. This little girl had a warped mind yet she seemed too wise for her own good.

"Who are y-"

Bonnie stopped when she saw the little girl was gone and so were the two people. Plopping down in the sand she sighed.

"Great." She said sarcastically

Lying back in the sand she closed her eyes. Why couldn't she just have had it easy? Just once.

The next time she opened them she was struggling for breath as she tried to get free of the restraints that held her where she was. She looked to see that she wasn't in the cemetery or on that weird beach where the sun was purple, but back at the boarding house. Falling back she waited for her breathing to go back to normal.

"Bonnie?"

Turning towards the scratchy voice Bonnie saw a terrified Caroline. What was she doing here? Bonnie just sat there completely exhausted and ready for her world to black out again, not because of any injury which was now completely healed, but because she was so tired.

"You're okay…I thought you were dead." Stefan said as held her tightly against his chest

"No…I think you have that covered." Bonnie countered

"Not funny."

"I tried."

She felt him kiss her temple. It seemed so natural like they'd been through the notion for years when it had only been for the past four days. She couldn't do this, but she was too exhausted to do anything about it.

"You need to sleep." He said quietly

"I won't argue with that." she said

Going to get up just to move to the couch Stefan had beaten her and just picked her up and took her upstairs within seconds. He opened the door to his room and sat her down on the bed. Turning to give her one of his shirts to change into he froze. She was already asleep, having fallen back on the pillows. After just watching her for a few moments he walked over and lay down beside her.

* * *

Tyler had cleaned up and went downstairs to talk to Caroline who still sat on the floor in the hallway across from the living room. Her face was tear streaked and right now she looked numb.

"Car-"

"I don't think I want to talk to you…not right now." She said cutting him off

Elena stood at the top of the stairs wanting to go down and defend him for some reason even though she wanted to be on Caroline's side.

"We're going to have to eventually." He said

"Fine. We dated, you were a prick and left town but not before trying to attack me and kill me." Caroline snapped

Tyler flinched at the words coming out of her mouth.

"You're right."

She looked at him surprised. He seemed to be holding himself well even as she ripped him a new one.

"Good. Then we talked. Goodnight Tyler." She said

Brushing past him she stopped in the doorway.

"Don't worry; I'll act like I saw nothing."

Walking out she saw Damon sitting on the porch.

"I'll act like I didn't see you either." she said

Damon didn't move as it hit him like yet another slap to the face. Why did it hurt him so much? Was it supposed to? Either way he hated it. He hated that she had an effect on him. he heated all those damn emotions that came with being human.

"I need a drink." He muttered to himself about ten minutes later

Getting up he contemplated going inside to do a quick check to see if the little bird was alright, but decided not to and just left. Stefan was probably taking care of her anyways.

Tyler on the other hand sat down on the couch which was just about the only piece of furniture in the room that wasn't completely destroyed. Elena crept down quietly one step at a time.

"I can hear you. I may not have heightened senses as a vampire, but they are heightened." Tyler said not looking in her direction.

"Okay…"

"What do you want?" he asked "And if want to tell me how much you hate then please get it out of your system again."

"I was going to say thank you…I think."

Tyler looked over at her surprised.

"Yeah, if you didn't get there whatever it was would've probably tortured her to death." Elena said

"It wouldn't be the first time." Tyler blurted

"It wouldn't?" Elena said horrified

Tyler sighed. She didn't know the things he did. Bonnie always said she lived the blissful life.

"I forgot that you just found out about her double life. Sorry. Bonnie's been up against a lot, she's tough." He said

"Could…could you tell me about it?" Elena asked as she dared move closer and sat beside him

"Why?"

"Because I've been sitting here this whole time and haven't even noticed that my best friend is different even as she lies to my face. She never lies. She's bad at it or was."

Tyler chuckled a little. Elena was right. She was so horrible at it back in high school, but now she was just...so different. Everyone changes though and it was hard to except.

"Why don't you go be with your boyfriend." Tyler suggested instead

"I want to hear about what I don't know instead." She said

Tyler turned to her to see that she wasn't lying. He could see the guilt in her eyes for not being there for her friend.

"She lied to me…I didn't like it and figured out the hard way as to why." she added

He only nodded. By morning he'd told her everything.

"Shinichi is actually dead? And his sister?" Elena asked

"Dead. I'd come across her and she tried to stick some squidy looking thing in me and I killed her." he said "That was before I returned though."

Elena nodded. She didn't know whether to be horrified about the things she'd heard or amazed.

"Don't hate her." Tyler said

"I thought I did. I can't though. I'm trying to hate you and even that's hard." Elena said "There's just too much to take in and I don't know what to do."

Tyler gave her a toothy grin.

"You hungry?" she offered

"Sure." He said

* * *

Caroline went off to work acting as if nothing had happened. She'd found out that morning that Bonnie had quit her job and she knew why. Her and Bonnie would talk about all the places they'd want to go and daydream about it constantly. Some of the people they'd serve would jump in on the conversation as well.

"You're late Forbes."

"Sorry." She said quietly as she grabbed a platter and headed to the first occupied table she saw "What can I get for you this morning?"

"Forgiveness and to rip my heart out so I don't have to feel this hideous thing called guilt. I mean it is really horrible." Damon groaned as he lifted his head from the table

Caroline rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Oh come on." he called after her

Getting up he followed her past the counter back into the kitchen.

"You seriously don't get why I kept it from you do you?" he asked irritated

"No, why don't you explain." She hissed

"Because of the way your acting right now." He said "It wouldn't have made a difference. You would've still gotten pissed off and taken it out on the world."

She went to open her mouth to counter it, but just closed it. She didn't have anything else to say because it was the truth. She would've gotten angry. Sighing she put the platter down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what do you want then?" she asked uncomfortably

"To have breakfast with my newly found friend." He said with his most charming smile

She smirked.

"I'm so not sleeping with you just so you know." she said as she walked past him

"Who said anything about sleeping together…that comes later." He replied sarcastically

The two left the diner and that day Caroline quit as well.

* * *

At the boarding house Bonnie woke up to the smell of delicious food. Sitting up Stefan stirred a little. She looked down at herself to see that she was still cover in dry blood from where she was bleeding out. Getting up she headed for the door quietly, Stefan stepped in her way quickly.

"So much for sleeping." She said

He looked at her up and down.

"I'm okay. You saw to that. I'm hungry so I'm going downstairs to eat or do I need permission?" Bonnie asked

"What happened? What happened to the girl who was happy and was so carefree?" he asked

"She was dropped on her butt from her floating fairytale castle and into reality." Bonnie answered flatly

She walked out past him. It was the truth though. She snapped out of that world quick not just because of the death rate, but also because she would survive longer that way. She'd let go of whatever dreams she had, because they were pointless. They were just dreams and nothing more.

Stefan followed her downstairs. Elena and Tyler were joking around as the two entered the kitchen. Where Bonnie sat at the counter Stefan sat at the table. They were both silent.

"This is strange." Bonnie said first

"Why? We're celebrating. I mean you're alive and I couldn't be happier." Elena said

"You two are getting along…" Bonnie trailed off "And...Happy?"

"It's not like we have a choice." Tyler said "And I'm not complaining."

He looked at Elena differently than she'd noticed before.

"And I'm not hungry." Bonnie said

How could she be upon seeing her best friend looking at him like that? Wasn't Elena supposed to look at Stefan that way? Oh wait she was. Looking back at him though she saw he still looked at her like that.

"I need to get home and get clean anyways." Bonnie said

Sliding from her barstool she walked out of the kitchen. She wanted to listen to the little girl, she really did. The only problem? He still loved her. He loved two women at the same time or so she saw. She'd do what any self respecting young woman would do and step out of the way to make it easier. It wasn't a necessity to have love. The friendship would still be there.

Stefan bit his tongue even though he wanted to run after her and attempt to explain. It was all complicated though.

Bonnie walked quietly back to her house even though her thoughts were loud and echoey in her head. Getting inside she sighed and took her time looking through the rooms. It would be the last time she'd see them. It didn't hurt to look at the pictures that were scattered on various tables here and there. She'd even added a few of her own. Walking up the stairs she went to her room and pulled her bookbag out from under her bed. She didn't need much. Dumping out the contents she realized that it was all books and papers she had forgotten to turn in at the end of her senior year. She smirked as she looked at her French book. It had Matt Honeycutt's number inside on the title page. She could remember being secretly angry with Elena for breaking up with him. She got over it though and that was only because she'd gotten a fetish for Damon. It didn't last long after he turned human though being all he did was complain and piss and moan at her.

Tossing a few sets of clothing in her bag she then grabbed the spellbook and looked at it. After a few seconds she watched it light on fire in her very hands.

"I think I'm done." She said to herself

Dropping the enflamed book she let it burn as she kept stuffing a few more things into the bag. After zipping it up she looked back at the charred book which was just smoking now. Looking at its remains Bonnie felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. As she walked down the stairs her fingers trailed behind her on the walls. This place was her home, where she grew up. All her memories were here. Where her dog was killed and where she nearly burned the house down attempting to cook and when she'd had her many firsts that wasn't with the person she wanted, but with someone who did respect her.

* * *

Both Tyler and Elena were looking Stefan who didn't seem so bothered but rather quiet.

"Stefan." Tyler said getting his attention

He looked at them. The silence was getting awkward anyways, sitting there with your ex and the guy who attempted to kill them at one point. How were they so hooked at the hip? It was irritating really watching them act like they were best friends. Shouldn't Elena have gone with Bonnie? They were the best friends just like he was the boyfriend not Tyler. The cosmos were all screwed up now that there was time to actually think about it.

Looking around the room a question came to his mind even though he didn't care. Where was Damon? He hadn't seen him since he'd nearly drained her to death.

"Stefan. Why aren't you…well...shouldn't you be figuring things out with Bonnie?" Elena asked

"What about you two?" Stefan countered not liking the fact that she wanted to pry into his business

"We talked last night actually. There was no sense in sleeping." Tyler chimed in

Elena nodded.

"We've decided that maybe we should start as friends."

"A lot better than watching every step I take afraid that one of you would kill me." Tyler said

"Just friends?" Stefan asked unconvinced

"Yes." They both answered simultaneously

Stefan wanted her back. He knew, he said that it wouldn't work but it didn't mean he wouldn't want to try. Elena read the thought clear across his face.

"You were right to say we shouldn't get back together and we won't." she said "Talk to her…before it's a little too late."

"She doesn't want to talk…what do you mean anyways?"

"She's leaving remember?"

Stefan froze for a moment.

"You were here when she said she was. It's just sooner than she said." Elena continued

"She quit her job yesterday." Tyler added

Before Elena or him added anymore Stefan was gone. Elena's heart half dropped knowing he was chasing after Bonnie now and not her. She had Tyler chasing after though. It was all screwed up.

* * *

Bonnie set the house key on the table by the door leaving it for Tyler. She never gave him a key to the place so if he left she'd usually leave the door unlocked. But it was his now so she had no reason not to give him the key. The one thing that worried her was if he could handle locking himself up for the full moon.

It was like taking care of a child then letting him go. Only she was the one going not him. Bonnie opened the door and jumped as she saw Stefan getting ready to knock.

"Geez. You should really come with one of those alarms." She said grabbing her chest

Stefan had thought of so many things to say to her, but when he actually saw her and was now standing in front of her there were no words.

"You alright?" she asked with raised eyebrows

"Uh, yeah."

"Well good." she said smiling

He noticed it. The dimples in her cheeks and her eyes being brightened.

"I have to go though. Have a flight to catch."

She felt relieved and even though she thought she'd feel some sort of weight drag on her when she saw him she didn't. She still felt happy knowing that she could say she was done. She didn't think that day would come till she was dead but it came and it was just a feeling. A feeling saying she was free. She knew it would hurt to be away from him, but the feeling would fade as all things did for her and sure she'd dream about it and think about it, but it would just be that and nothing more.

"Oh." Stefan said

Finally talking and all I manage to say is 'oh', he thought to himself. She walked around him as she closed the door. He followed her to her car.

"You were serious about leaving?" he asked

"Yeah, of course I was. You honestly think I want to stay in a place that is like this?" she asked with a chuckle

"Well, you seem like the person who wouldn't leave her home."

"That was when this place was my home. It's nothing but a graveyard now." She replied

He sighed. How could he talk to her? He forgot any words he wanted to say.

"I…"

She turned to him as she closed the car door.

"I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry…" she started

"No." he said cutting her off "I don't like it when people run off thinking they know best. This isn't just about you. You want to run off, because you're scared and think it's better that we stay away from each other? No it's not. I-I want...you to stay. Stay with me."

Bonnie was surprised. She'd seen many side of Stefan Salvatore but this was a first. She'd usually get something like this from Damon. She took a step back.

"You don't know anything about me yet I know…everything about you." He said

"I want to get away from you because maybe that way you and Elena will be okay." Bonnie admitted "I'd become something that makes me hate myself. So I can't or rather shouldn't stay with you."

"I can't be away from you. It kills me." he said

"After everything?"

"I didn't see it and I think it was, because I thought it was Elena. You two are together all the time and you looked so different from when I remembered…" he trailed off

"Yeah well we don't always get what we want." She said

"You don't want me?"

It hit him like a brick.

"I was talking about you, not me." she said simply

Her face was blank of any emotion and he didn't know how to read it. She had thought about this already and had settled with it. She settled on being the girl in the back where whom nobody saw.

Stefan on the other hand didn't settle with it. Quick flashes of pictures flashed through his mind at that moment as she moved to open her car door. Elena and him together, but he saw more of him and Bonnie, it was his life. The inseparable feeling even though it felt as if the only thing there was a friendship hanging by a thread. The night he kissed her after she said she was wiping his memory clean and he wanted anything, but that. He couldn't remember why he didn't want her to. He just knew that he didn't want to forget about her pain, he wanted to make it go away. But he had forgotten and remembered only after she was crying beside him as he was dying. The dead dying made him want to laugh a little.

She was there whereas Elena panicked and was dragged to a werewolf. It wasn't like they got to choose who they wanted to be with. If they did it would all be too easy.

Stefan slammed her car door shut and whirled her to face him. Shock crossed her face. He kissed her then unrelentingly. This wasn't a kiss that said that they were only shoved together; it was because he wanted it. She was like fire in his arms as she wrapped her own arms around his neck pulling herself up against his chest. She could feel him pressing her against the car as his tongue traced her bottom lip and gently nipped it.

She pulled away from him gasping for breath. Bonnie's eyes were on the ground now. Stefan lifted her chin so his dark ones met her green ones. He didn't say anything, but she knew what he was saying. He wanted her. It made her breath stagger, because she didn't know what to do now that someone finally took her.

Bonnie held out her hand as if determining that they were friends. Stefan smirked as he took her hand and yanked her forward into his arms where he held her. Holding her he saw a tear streak down her cheek and wiped it from her face. He didn't want her friendship; he'd had it for about three and a half years. He'd seen her as she grew up and should've realized it was her. The life in her was something to be envied and he had it.

"If we're leaving we should do so soon." He said

"We?" she asked

"I'm not wandering around anymore wondering why things just don't feel right without you around." He said "I'm not living without you."

She smiled a small smile. He kissed her forehead then looked down at her as his lips froze not even an inch from hers. She was so different. He had to wonder about her instead knowing who she was and what she was thinking. It wasn't hard with others, not even Elena. Bonnie did well in hiding herself when it was needed.

Kissing her again, he got that same fiery taste and it was addicting. She acted as if she'd been kissed multiple times and he wasn't going to go into that. He didn't want to know about it. He had her now and didn't have to look anymore. He didn't have to wonder why that hunger was never filled. Even more he got that perfect taste and didn't have to picture it anymore. He'd had a taste and now he wanted more. This young woman, one who'd a lot to do anything to help.

Bonnie indulged in the kiss wanting more.

_*It doesn't matter anymore.*_

She heard his thoughts break in.

_*It always matters.*_

_*Not when I have this. It's toxic.*_

Bonnie giggled a little.

_*Sorry.*_

Stefan growled at her apology.

_*I'm not going anywhere this time. You're stuck with me now more than you were before.*_

_*Damn.*_

The voice in his head sounded sweet and tempting and not at all as if it was shoving him away. She moaned a little as he rubbed a soft spot near her lower back. Stefan grinned at hitting her soft spot. He loved the sounds she made when having pleasure with something. It was seductive.

"We should probably go." He whispered in her ear

"Probably…"

He opened the car door for her and she slid in. As Bonnie turned the ignition Stefan got in on the other side. Pulling out she turned the wheel in the direction of the only way out of town.

"Are you sure?" she asked

She didn't want to disrupt something that might've still been there. Stefan cupped her face and kissed her.

"I'm very sure _carra._" He whispered in my ear

"Carra? Damon calls me that."

"But who do think came up with it?" he asked

She blushed.

~Three Years Later~

Stefan and Bonnie sat down on the sand as they looked out at the ocean.

"I dreamed about this once." She said

She settled even farther back in between his legs as his arms wrapped around her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, except the sun was more purple." Bonnie chuckled

Stefan smirked as he kissed her neck where he'd bitten her two years earlier and she died. It was something they both wanted and Stefan hadn't even put up a fight like he did with Elena. She was scared when it happened, but not alone.

Bonnie sighed as he did though. Closing her eyes her hand draped around his neck up into his hair tugging it lightly. As his lips moved up her neck toward her lips her phone vibrated.

"Hello?" she answered barely as he kept at her neck

Bonnie tried to stop him, but only took it as encouragement. She moaned slightly even though she tried to push him away.

"You sound busy." Tyler said on the other line

"Just a little." she said as she fought to keep her eyelids closing

Stefan took the phone from her.

"She'll have to call you back." He said into the phone

He didn't talk to either Elena or Tyler much, but surprisingly enough he did keep up conversation with his brother who seemed to have moved in with Caroline and out of the boarding house. Stefan and Bonnie had been in Italy for all of about seven months. They called it vacation.

Stefan tossed her phone aside. Bonnie turned in his arms and kissed him. She'd done better in breaking down her walls of the inevitable over the years. They'd only just decided to date a year and a half ago where as their actual first time in actual intimate sex not including that one night where everything was uncontrollable was only a few months ago. Sure before all that there was the whole kiss here and there but not much else.

There was a time where a guy had actually hit on Bonnie and Stefan went ballistic. He'd hit the guy and nearly killed him. Bonnie had laughed because she'd never experienced let alone seen jealousy on his face though the added feeling of being drunk didn't help.

At that moment though she had him straddled in the sand and her hands were inside his jacket with her fingers splayed on his chest. Turning over on top of her he pinned her hands down as his hands slid up her wrist intertwining his fingers in hers. She moaned feeling him moved down towards her chest. Pulling one hand from his she brought his lips to hers. Both tongues moved against one another as if there was no fight for dominance, just the eager need to have each other. It had come over them a lot even though they already had each other. The two hadn't chosen this for themselves yet they laid there in the deep embrace in the sand completely whole. The two never figured they'd know the feeling and almost had it ripped from their fingers. Over the several lifetimes the vampire dubbed as nothing more than a monster found her in her fiery passion that was drowning her. They'd saved each other as finding one another.

Each of them had found someone they'd never find themselves with only to find that they found lost emotions and relationships that seemed inevident.

The werewolf tamed by the princess, the soulless bastard found in the dark by the shrew, the mourning witch quieted by a love taken from another. It can be discomforting to find that that true other part of you can be found in the last place you'd look. The intoxification of another leaves each other unable to live without the other so for a lifetime of many they live as what they are…soulmates if nothing else to the world they once knew.


End file.
